


I just wanted a perfect family

by beautiful_stories_to_share_007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Time Travel, but not really, mature because thing are little different., parent kara danvers/lena luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007
Summary: lena and kara, meet their daughter in a very unexpected way. they have to work thing out or else their daughter would die.orfuture is unfolding in a different way and now things have changed, which is not a good thing for kara and lena's daughter.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	1. And we are from the future

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is from brainy's point of view.  
>  hope you like it.

Brainy was still in the DEO. After the leviathan, lex was still out and had no idea what was going to follow. He was still the director, presently after his intentions were out, a super friend knew what he did was for the more prominent good. Although brainy and Lena both were forgiven but Lena was still shy or may be obstructed by what she did. So, they rarely see her. Kara and Lena were still friends but something was off. It can visibly be seen. But Alex understands that they had to sort it out on their own. An further said that she and all their friends will be supportive of both of them. And of course, it will take time. The healing. As similar Alex took almost a year and a half to start to again. 

Still, sometimes Lena came around in-game night but not very oftentimes. Nia and brainy was the same as well. Nia was still bitter about brainy not showing her why he was making things and not telling her anything. "we were partners right so why is that you suffered alone." Nia finally stated. They see each other on game nights but not solely.

After the leviathan. Lex was outed but he was nowhere to be seen. Deo then was handed it to Lena. A better option than lex. Brainy started working hard from now on. It was past midnight when he saw a young woman roaming around the DEO. At first glance, she looked like 22 or something but with the close look she looked more like a 19-year-old girl. She was beautiful with a sharp jawline. By the aspects of it, she looked muscular. She seemed strong. She was wearing her glasses. As she shifted, brainy was shocked to see the woman.

_What is she doing here? She should not be here right now._

Brainy practically ran toward her and he took a glance at her she smiled "hey I am looking for Alex Danvers"

"what are you doing here. You should not be here. As per my calculation, you should be back in your quarters." Brainy looked confused.  
"wait you know me?" she took a second to look at brainy completely. "how?"

"come with me" brainy nearly forced her to come with him in one of the conference rooms of the DEO. "now tell me what are you doing here Lara Luthor-Danvers?"

"Wait for a second, how do you know me exactly and who are you?" the girl was equally confused as brainy himself.

"Let me be clear. I am Querl Dox. I am from the future. Even from your future as well. I am from the 31st century. And I know things." As he revealed himself completely her smiled grown to her ears, now, she knows who exactly is he. The first thing she did was hug him. Tightly. So tightly that now brainy was suffocating. "hey, you are strong" she quickly loosens a bit and now brainy was hugging her too.

"uncle brainy." she smiled at him. "but you look different. I mean in all the pictures I have seen you were green"

"I use image inducer" he quickly gave her a glimpse of the green Querl Dox and now she looked convinced. Then he proceeded "so care to explain why you are here." He asked.

"see I think you know the future very well. That means I can share everything with you. Right?" she asked still in a doubt.  
"I think so. I can tell you what is the thing that happened in my future till your birth. And you will answer me in yes or no. is that alright?"  
Lara just nodded.

"in my future, both your mothers were best friends. After Supergirl revealed her identity to Lena she was devastated but slowly and deliberately become friends again and then they found each other madly in love with each other. A few years later Kara proposed to Lena to marry her. after three years of marriage, you were born. That is the reality I know." Brainy described. He then took a pause and finally assumed, "so I think we are on the right track."  
Lara smiled apologetically at him "that is not what truly occurred." She took a pause as she was trying to frame her next sentence thoughtfully trying not to reveal the future. "so, I will tell you two simple things." She adjusted her glasses. "first that ma… I mean Lena proposed Kara in my reality and second that I am from 2045. And I was born in 2026"

"wait but. What I remember from archives that Power Girl was born in 2024. That means you are late by two years."  
"wait my super name will be Power Girl. That is so awesome" she bounced like a kid. Extremely excited to know her super name and brainy could tell she looked like Kara at the present moment. 

"you should not be knowing that."

"oh please, you could use aunt Sara's flashers when I head back to the future. I would remember nothing," she revealed. Her way of talking was sassy like Lena.

"you really are Lena and Kara's daughters" brainy smiled at her. while she just grinned back at him. "okay so what is the problem."

"see when I woke up two days ago, I saw myself gleaming. I thought it might be a half Kryptonian thing. Actually, I looked cool. Then that exact same day I saw people forgetting me. Like they didn't know me at all. But that was not true my teacher and my friend should know me. It felt weird. You know even I was blacking out some major event of my life. When I was back to Midvale to see my mother, they kept forgetting me then I heard a familiar name, William. I knew that name. I knew that from somewhere so I looked and then I found out that William was one of mama's work colleagues and well he tried to date mama. And then I saw a picture of two weddings. One that was of my mother's and the other with mama and Williams." She looked at brainy dead serious in eyes. "how can there be two weddings?"

"it seems like the events are unfolding uniquely now after the crisis" he looked lost for a second as if he was calculating something. "you know about the crisis, don't you?"

"yes, I know exactly what happened. So, I don't think so that crisis is affecting this timeline it's something else." She sat on the nearby chair and brainy did the same "Is my mothers are talking again. I mean is their silly fight is over or not" she rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"no, not really. They barely even talk" brainy answered. Why do you decide to come to the past? I mean your past"

"I don't know but as I came to this year and I found myself less gleaming. I mean I think I retain almost everything that happened. I recognize every event"]

"It might be because that event is still to have occurred." He looked lost again for the send time. "but how did you come to this timeline it's not like Barry Allen will send you here. He knows the consequences. And time travel is still not the thing in near future."

"Okay so don't freak out but at first I went to uncle berry when this was happening. He was strictly opposing it. You know how parents are right? He told me that timeline would be affected but I think you know me very well and I don't think so I am that easy to agree with. I am stubborn like both my mom's. So, my girlfriend helped me here. Nora, uncle berry's daughter"  
"what" he practically yelled. "okay" he took a deep breath.

"I am sorry don't be mad at me I know I was wrong but still my existence was vanishing it was not my fault." She described.

"I know that, that is why I am still so calm. But where is Nora?" he asked.

"she wanted to see something like old generation mobile devices. She is a geek. But I love her." she looked dreamy.

"Okay, I don't want to know my niece's love life so, please. Keep your mouth shut. By the way, when will she be back"

"I don't know." She looked at the watch "maybe in three hours. I think"

"Okay then. Where will she meet you" he asked in concern.

"oh, she told me to meet me where grandpa's Martian spaceship is parked."

"Okay then. Let's see what is happening with you" 

After almost two hours of physical body check and medical body check, they gained nothing. not a single thing to be anxious about.

"did you find anything" brainy jumped as if she saw a ghost? that was not a ghost but Nora.

"Nora. How did you find out that I will be here?" Lara asked not quite understanding?

"oh, I figured that you would be here after all it's aunt Lena's DEO. Kind of. You know what I mean right." Nora was struggling to explain any of the things like the first brainy did when he was on earth.

"oh, but thank god you are okay. I was so afraid that you might not be well here too." Nora came closer to Lara and cupped her cheeks and kissed her desperately. Lara melted with the kiss. "oh, baby I am fine you don't need to worry about me"

Brainy was awkward by looking at the casual affection of her nieces. He cleared his thought "I am right here." He announced.  
Both giggled and loosen up a little having space between them. 

"her vital signs are normal nothing to worry about" brainy confirmed.

"so, what do we do now it's not like I can see my parents, not even Nora could see," Lara asked still fairly confused.

"you can meet your parents but you have to remember that after you will be back in your future you both will be flashed so that you both cannot recognize the event," Brainy explains, and both the women nodded. 

While both the young women were talking. Brainy finally looked at the women. Lara really was beautiful like her mothers. She was strong and muscular like Kara; she even wore glasses. Her long hair was darker in shade but not as dark as Lena's. when he looked closer, he saw the eyes. One blue and the other green. Heterochromia. Just like Lena. her sharp jawline and sassy reply show that she was a Luthor. But her innocent smile and the same adorable pout looked just like any Danvers. He wondered would she have Luthor's brain. Like Lena?  
God. This was really Lara. power girl.

When he looked at the other women, he found that Nora was smaller. Barry was not short. It must be iris. He thought. The other women were adorable too. Short hair, she was raven headed. And sure, she was fast like a berry. For a moment they just smiled. They really look adorable together. brainy thought 

"I would suggest you both stay here in one of the DEO rooms for the night I will see what I can find." He finally replied. Before gesturing the two young women to their room. Although the room was large enough to accommodate at least ten staff now the room was perfectly empty.  
"Remember there are cameras." He looked at both the women. "please don't display your powers here. It is not safe and meets me in the morning."  
Both the women nodded. And brainy headed out.

"I didn't know uncle brainy was so strict" brainy heard not exactly knowing who said those words.

Next morning.  
It was quite a day Supergirl was headed out to the day check of the city as always. Brainy was still working out how to find lex.   
"uncle brainy" he heard. As he turned both of the women were in DEO combat track pants and suit. Holding hands.  
"hey," he felt a little distracted when he saw Nia. God, she looked absolutely stunning. She was looking around for brainy as he recollected, he asked her to stop by to the DEO. 

And by the looks of it, both Nora and Lara noticed him. They shared a look. "oooh…is that aunt Nia" Nora asked coyly.

"you still look at her as if she is your whole life." Lara smiled.

"wait! is that means we are together." He paused "no, wait, don't tell me. It would be better like that."

"okay as you wish" both replied in sync and smiled at each other.

"come to the conference room with me." Both the women nodded and followed the director. 

When Nia first saw him, she looked annoyed. Not quite sure why he called her, she was sure it was not for the apology.

"hey Nia." He barely uttered.

"hey. Is there a reason I am here?" she asked in a very professional tone It looked like she didn't care.

"yes, we might have a problem. It is kind of a problem. I don't know what exactly is it" he explained.

"what do you want me to do?" she asked almost instantaneously.

While the pair was taking Lara and Nora both were at the safe distance. Were Lara could still hear them. "it looks like they are fighting" Lara utters softly to her girlfriend. Nora nodded. They both fell silent again. Lara gave them some space not trying to listen there conversation.

After just a few minutes, brainy turned and gestured both of them two come inside. Nia looked shocked and it seemed like brainy explained everything to Nia.

"I think uncle brainy would have told you everything" as soon as Lara entered the room she announced. And ran to hug Nia followed by Nora. "I miss you, aunt Nia"

"what?!" 

Nia was really confused.

"I am barely three of four years older than you. I am not your aunt" she blurted.

"wait you didn't tell her."

"I was about to" brainy looked annoyed.

"Nia" he looked at the young women "meet Nora West-Allen and Lara Luthor-Danvers"

"both the women gave a small excited wave with their hands.

"wait that means Kara married lex" Nia blurted. Her eyes were wide with shock and completely confused." what the fuck?!" 

"what?! no. what ?!" Lara looked like she will puke any minute on the other hand Nora started laughing finally Nora uttered "Kara married Lena" and started laughing again.

Nia on the other hand was with a very obvious "oh" expression.

"okay so please explain" Nia finally uttered.

"I am Lara I am 19 years old…" 

"…and I am Nora I am 21 years old" she looked at both Nia and brainy "and we are from the future"

  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
After three hours of a lot of explanation, Nia came to the conclusion and found herself understanding everything.

"okay…but it still weird." She looked at Lara "you look like them you know" then she again looked at Nora "I have never seen iris and berry personally but I am sure you look like them too"

Both the women smiled.

"Nia, I want you to dream. And tell us what do you see" brainy asked while Nia nodded.

after seven to ten minutes later Nia woke up with gasps "are you okay" brainy immediately supported her. 

"yeah, I am fine" Nia softly replied.

"what do you see," Lara asked.

"I saw a room. A dark room with a hole from which light is coming. I was a feminine figure. Falling into the dust and I saw both Kara and Lena running towards that dust and they were crying" she described.

The room dropped dead silent. 

"what does that mean," Nora asked.

"It means that we don't have much time. If we delay a single second I might die" Lara barely uttered her eyes were filled with tears.

"you can come to the game night. I am organizing today's game night in my house and my roommate is out for some official trip. If you want you can stay with me today" Nia suggested. It was a good suggestion after all.

"Thanks, aunty. We love you" they both hugged Nia.

"This still feels weird. You both calling me aunty" Nia clumsily replied. 

"We can go but first shopping, I cannot just roam around with DEO track pants and suit," Nora stated.

Brainy looked at Nia and then to the girls who were looking like a lost puppy. "fine you both can use my DEO cards for your shopping. But please don't misuse it"

"I knew you were not that strict" Lara smiled.


	2. Kara married Lex?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lara meet her mothers.

Lara was anxious, so was Nora. Lara was going to meet her mothers, who are still best friends'.... sort of. 

_Everything will be just fine they will get through this._

"Hey, don't worry, you will be okay." Nora softly reassured her while Lara half smiled with a pinch of skepticism.

It was Nia's turn to organize the game night, Lara insisted Brainy, join them. While Brainy had no other choice but to come. When he came inside the house, he looked a bit timid or may be unsure of what to do next. Nora and Lara were just looking at the pair, it was funny and more awkward how they perturb whenever their hand brushed with each other. Brainy occasionally glanced at Nia and well, Nia doing the same. This was kind of childish, but it looked cute.

"aunty, you need anything, I can help you with that." Lara proposed. Nia smiled and agreed.

"Lara, look... I know you are my niece but..." Nia hesitated for a moment "please don't call me aunty. I am not that old. You know." Nia exaggerated.

"but from where I am, you are that old." Lara giggled while Nia made a face. "okay, so what should I call you then."

"Nia would be fine."

"then, it's Nia." Lara beamed.

While adjusting the couch and the sheets Brainy casually asked "so what are your powers. Actually, I know what your powers are but just for the confirmation."

"I have all the Kryptonian power same as my mother. I am that bad bitch with Luthor brains," she exclaimed with a smirk.

"I would like to correct your last sentence, babe. You are that hot bad bitch with Luthor brains" Nora winked, while Lara just blushed.  
Nia and brainy smiled.

_They were cute._

After an hour later the room was packed with the number of their friends. James, Kara, J'onn, Magan, Lucy after a very long time. Alex and Kelly followed. But Lena, she was nowhere to be noticed. William was here too. Although Kara was not dating him he was a good friend and, he helped in defeating leviathan too, in some ways.

  
When people started asking about the two young women. Nora explained that she was Nia's cousin and that Lara is her girlfriend. Nobody was suspicious as it seems. That was a good cover-up, the couple thought. Lara was constantly staring at the clock, thinking why Lena was not here. Still, her other thoughts lingered around Kara. She remembers that smile. she was known to that smile her entire life. she knows everyone yet she was afraid to talk to them. Nora reassured her that everything would be alright again and again and that she doesn't have to worry about anything but Lara was somewhat nervous.

How could she not worry? Her mothers were not talking to each other and now she was fading from existence.

"Hey Nora" it was Kara how shouted from another side of the room she gestured both of them to join them while they were talking. so they did. they both sat closely to the sofa were kara was sitting.

"so, let me introduce you to all our friends. I am Kara, this is my sister Alex " she gestured to the red-headed woman.

"I know every one of you...", Lara blunted. "sort of"

Kara looked confused "how do you know us?" she questioned.

"We... well Nia talks about you all a lot and well I and Lara were on phone, well she heard things from Nia." Nora gave an awkward chuckle, she was constantly trying to somehow manage this mess her girlfriend made. Well, they did not really buy their lie but it appeared like they don't want to make them uncomfortable. Alex was not very convinced on other hand.

The room felt silent before the doorbell rang. It was Lena. 

Lara heard and probably kara did too as she caught the heartbeat escalate, while Nia greeting Lena and hugging her and she heard Lena talking about things, she was afraid to look at her mother.

"I am extremely sorry guys I had work sorry for being late again" Lena smiled apologetically and sat beside Kara. Closely to Kara that Nora discerned.  
she whispered again in Lara's ears "they don't look like they are fighting" and scoffed. 

"so, guys what are we playing today," Lucy asked.

And then the group was centered on playing monopoly. Lara was irregularly looking at Kara and Lena, and well Nora looking at her girlfriend, it was more like internally supporting her. 

At a moment Lara glanced at her mothers, Lena was nearly on Kara's lap.

"seems like you mothers are fighting so hard that they would fuck each other any moment" Nora intends sarcastically.

Lara on another hand was absolutely grossed out by the idea of it "Nora" she whispered barked, "They are my mothers can you please not."

Nora simply mouthed okay with and exaggeration and she was back playing the game.

Almost three or so hours later, most of Nia's guests were gone now, Magan and Jon left very soon. Followed by James and Lucy. William asked Kara if she wanted a ride home but she easily rejected and then immediately felt bad for him.

When Lena was about to go. Lara announced "I want you all to please sit down. I want to share somethings" 

The room looked at the younger brunette.Lena Kara, Kelly Alex looked confused. While Nia and brainy simply sat on the nearby floor. Taking cushions in their laps.

"Okay, it will sound kind of weird but it's urgent and I don't know what to do." She took a deep breath.

"if we could help you in any manner. We will gladly do." Kelly affirmed. 

"besides we know Supergirl, we can help you" Alex continued with a soft smile clearly understanding the nervous face "you don't have to be afraid."

"I know that you all know Supergirl. In fact, I know that **_Kara Danvers is Supergirl_** " she could see the panic rising through everyone's body. She thought for a moment was it bad to reveal like that. Probably yes, but now what is done is done.

"I know that Kelly you are thinking of taking the guardian mantel with your girlfriend's side" she looked at Lena "I know that you are working on a suit which that can hold numerous tons of kryptonite while not affecting Supergirl at all."

"I might sound _weird_ but I am from the future. And I need your help" she concluded.

"you mean like the future, like _future, future_?" Alex asked with astonishment.

"yes, same as brainiac-5" she looked that her parents "but I am from the near future"

"so, you want to go back to your timeline and you can't. Is that the matter? I can help you with that" Lena proposed.

She smiled "no, _not_ quite exactly" she took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend. And she could see her girlfriend mouthing "you got this"

"so, let me introduce myself completely" she closed her eyes reassuring what to say next "my name is Lara Luthor-Danvers"

"Kara married _lex?_ " Alex gaged just by thinking of it and well Lena looked like she was not impressed by the life decisions Kara made in the future on the other hand Kara was not sure what she discovered.

"Why do all the people think like that. No, she didn't marry _lex_ " the brunette question still very callous and again looked at her parents and finally says "Kara Danvers married Lena Luthor"

The room was dead silent. No one uttered a single word. No one dared to. Kara looked at Lena and Lena looked at Kara while Alex was still in a state of shock. Kelly was well she was smiling like she knew along that it was inevitable.

"Please listen to me, you all can be shock later. I know it looks like kara is straight believe me she she as straight as her own curls"she looked stressed "but now my life is at stake" Lara concluded. Everyone agreed but didn't utter a single word.

"see I am vanishing from my reality because you both are dumb. And you both are fighting like an idiot. Please be friends again and please kiss each other before I completely vanish from my reality." Lara requested in urgency.

Lena and Kara were silent they did know what to say exactly or even what to do. They were so afraid to even look at each other.

"How can we help" Kara uttered.

"Please try not to date William" she pleaded.

* * *

"So, you are telling us that if we don't heal our relationship you might die," Lena gathered.

After almost telling exactly the same things to Kara Lena, Alex Kelly as she told Nia brainy. But with more details, she explained how she was here, why she needed both of them to be together, and how it can be done.

"Yes. That is precisely what I am speaking" Lara smiled unwinding her shoulders.

"But it is not like we are not friends. Lena usually comes to the game nights we have lunch together and it not like we don't talk." Kara acknowledged.

"oh, mama please." Lara scoffed. 

"So, this might seem corny and cheesy but I remember when I was young ma talked about how she filled mama's office with flowers and mama thought that it was a friendly gesture. _Okay_ , so I have a best friend to but I never visited around the world to buy food for him, and believe me, I never broke federal law for him either. On the other hand, I did bring Nora's favorite dishes from India and she is my girlfriend and believe me, those friendly gestures you did for each other that was gay as fuck." 

"language" Lena, Kara, Alex, and Kelly said unsung.

"what? look at me I am a Luthor and my aunty is a badass vigilante both with serious drinking issues and you expect me not to swear?" she chuckled "how presumptuous of you all."

she was frustrated how her mothers were clueless "But seriously, Who buys a company for you best friend and who try to change their reality just to save a friendship...I mean are you _fuc..._ _freaking_ _kidding me_."

lena looked at kara with a sudden shock about changing the reality for her, nobody did anything for lena and certainly not this kind of gestures. 

kara softly uttered, "i will tell you later"

"But first let me tell you that. I know it's a rough path for both of you but at least for my sake can you _please_ be together, if not, can you both at least be each other's friend. Because I know it might take some time but you both are meant to with each other forever. You are _freaking_ soulmates" she looked at both her mothers and softly smiled and kneeled against the place they were sitting "please believe me I know both of you, behind all the hard shells you both are hiding your unconditional love, you both have for each other and believe me those are meant for both of you. you both deserve it" her eyes were filled with tears she was trying not to cry.

"I know it seems like I am forcing both of you but believe me I just want both of you happy. I know what you both want that is love and affection. Tell me the truth. Ma" she looked at Lena still kneeling toward her mothers. "you crave to talk to mama don't you," she asked.

Although she knew the answer, she waited but Lena didn't utter a single word. Lara looked at Kara "be honest mama, do you want to spend time with your best friend like any other day." 

Kara uttered nothing.

"Fine then" she stood from her place "If both of you are stubborn then I am your daughter." She wiped her tears "I will stay here on this time until you both talk. I mean really talk." She looked around other members of the family "besides I have no other choice other than to stay. If I go back to the future I might die" 

"I don't know where will I live or where will I stay or eat or sleep but I don't care. I will do everything in my power to just bring you back to each other for good."

_Lara was dramatic. She was really Lena's daughter._

"if you are staying here, you and your girlfriend can stay with me. I have extra rooms and you would have no problems there. And if I am really your mother then it is my responsibility to take care of you." Lena suggested

"I wouldn't stay with you" Lara answered to which even Nora was shocked. "I will stay with you if the only mama will stay with you too." She looked at every one of the family and quickly her voice was cold like a Luthor with an emotionless expression. "that is my condition"

Nora on the other hand was smiling at her girlfriend how she was so dramatic and how she can really Manipulate their parents to stay together. Although it is bad to manipulate especially your parents (kids don't try this at home) it's for the greater good.

After a long silence. Lena uttered.

"fine Kara can stay with us if that is what she wants."

"I will stay with you" Kara almost immediately replied.

The room was silent again.

"Okay, then we will meet you tomorrow. Is that right love?" Kelly intruded. Kelly felt it's a right call to call the night as Lena and Kara need some time for what just happened.

"Yes, see you soon" Alex hesitantly replied.

"I should leave too it's late and I have to check on the DEO" brainy announced.

"Wait it is too late and you haven't brought your legion ring. It is too late you can stay here in my roommates' room if you want" she modestly asked. He looked at those earnest eyes and agreed.

On the other hand, Lena looked at Kara and Kara looked at Lena.

"We should head out too, it's too late" kara simply replied. While Lara held her girlfriend's bridle style and "you know that I am a speedster right" Nora smirked.

"Yes, but I like you in my arms more." And kissed her forehead. And flew out of the house. She turned at Lena and Kara who looked like a statue "Are you coming or not" she asked and both Kara and Lena nodded "right behind you" Kara responded.

Both the women turned to brainy, "so you knew about her and us. Don't you" brainy simply nodded.

"But I had no choice because I know it would affect the timeline. But let me tell you, me toying here in the past already changed a lot of things so I might as well tell you your future what I have known because my reality was different from your actual future."

Both sat again at the same couch they were sitting before "See whatever happened actually happened with both of you and then slowly and gradually the archives show that you both fell for each other and as per my calculation you both were on a right track but it seems like as I stayed here, it might be the reason of the change in the future."

Honestly, it was a lot to take in not just for Kara and Lena but for the whole team.

"Are you sure she is our daughter?" Lena asked just for the assurance.

"I am 99.99% sure that you are the parents" brainy confirmed. 

"I am still twenty-eight and I have a nineteen-year-old daughter" Kara nervously chuckled. "Rao this is too much for today"

"Kara we will get through this" Lena assured like any other friend.

"you both should be head back now" Nia recommended "they might be at the apartment."

Both agreed and Kara grabbed Lena in her strong arms and flew towards Lena's apartment. Although it took no less than 5 minutes through this time Kara and Lena thought of just one thing, Lara.

_Was she really our daughter? Or what if that is another Kryptonian who wanted to hurt Kara?_

The mysteries were complicated but right now both women lack rest from the long day. 

When they landed, they saw both Lara and Nora standing on the balcony. And they were......well, they were kissing. Really kissing.

It was sure that Lara didn't saw a parent here and sure Lena and Kara were not really interested in looking at her supposedly daughter's sex life.

Lara well she heard her mothers and she shyly smiled. "thought to wait for you both before we enter. I know there might be a security passage that might have. I know what is the passcode in our future house but I know nothing about this place"

"We get it you don't have to explain yourself" Lena guaranteed. 

They entered the first thing Lena did was to show Lara and Nora's room. Showed her almost everything for them to be comfortable. And then she was back at the kitchen counter. She likes to make herself tea to pacify her thoughts and soothe her brains and nerves, she saw Kara leaning toward the balcony starring in the city lights.

"Hey," Lena softly uttered drawing the attention towards kara.

"Hey," Kara smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Lena asked sipping her tea.

"I am too tired to even think of anything. I just want to sleep. I don't know what happened and I don't know what is going to happen but I need some sleep."

"okay" Lena looked at Kara. "your room is ready you can stay here if you want. I suppose you will be comfortable here. I know this apartment is not like yours; I know that yours seemed more like home, but whatever you feel like to do I will be there for you. This time I will not make the mistake I made before in any way imaginable."

They both looked at each other and smiled and stayed like that for a little longer after that Kara headed to her room. Lena stayed there a while longer looking at the stars and the city light before she went back to her bed too.

Both the women went to deep slumber thinking about one thing. " **Lara luthor-Danvers** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena+kara= lara.  
> Alex have zero gaydar.   
> Kara is gayest of them all.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> How was the chapter?  
> I would appreciate your feedbacks. If you want to recommend something, leave a comment.


	3. I believe her

The morning was reasonably regular for Lena she woke up; she stretched her body before leaving her bed and next cleaned her teeth then took a shower. She usually wore her robe after taking the showers, while she ate her breakfast, so she did the same. Her hair remained dripping wet while she unknowingly came out of her room not realizing the guest she has; they were not really her guest but…. it's complicated.

She saw Kara on her laptop working on something not really noticing Lena. while Nora and Lara were cooking breakfast.

"Lara insisted to make the breakfast today. Her opinion is that I am not a good cook, well it might be true" Kara chuckled, still looking at her laptop screen. Then, Kara noticed her. And it felt like the moment frozen. Kara may have watched a lot of unrealistic and romantic movies but this was something different totally. Sure, she saw Lena a lot, but now this Lena, this Lena was different. She was not lurking behind her makeup; she doesn't hold that bitch face that she habitually use when she attended her conferences. She was simply Lena.  
"wow," Kara hardly spoke, her jaws dry for some reason and her faces were radiating.

Lara caught that and so did Nora. They gave each other a knowing look and smugly smiled. Lara knew it was a genuine plan to make them stay together.  
Both Lena and Kara didn't tear their eye touch. The contact was intimate, real, and something that was making Lena's heart flutter.

Lara eventually decided to break this tension between her mothers. She cleared her throat "we made breakfast for you both I hope you like it."

Lena was the one who broke the contact "that sounds nice" she looked at the younger duo "thank you both of you"

Kara was well she was still in her zone, she was still looking at the exact same position where Lena was standing moments ago. Still dreaming about her "best friend"

A few minutes later Lena was back in her business attire while Kara Nora and Lara all the three women gathered at the dining table, Lena joined them Lara insisted both the blonde and the raven headed to sit as she wanted to serve her mothers. There were baken, poached eggs, blueberry pancakes, coffee, milkshake, and fruit juice as per their requirement.

Everyone settled ate in a piece for a while, Lena broke the calm.

"so, Lara and Nora tell me about both of you" she looked at both the young women after sipping her coffee. "I know both of you are well, from the future and there is the thing you can't share, but tell me about you both overall"

Lara asked, "what did you want to know?"

"anything, everything. I want to know about both of you" Kara was the one who answered.

"well, I am a biotechnologist. I graduated from the college well early and now I am working on my first Ph.D." Both the older women smiled. 

"well, you have your mothers' brain I am sure about that" Kara lightly chuckled. Lena looked delighted by Kara's observation.

"well, that is for sure. Besides that, I am a social worker for trans, black and LGBTQ communities. Other than that, I am an artist. I know it's not a Luthor thing, I know it might sound a bit lame and I know that you might…"

"that is great. I mean you should know other than books as well. I am proud of that" Lena replied but she was not as friendly as she should sound, Lara knows that. She knows the way Lena was talking to her, she knows that Lena did not still believe her and that is fine because she will prove to her that they are her parents.

"what else? I mean tell me more" Kara insisted.

"well, I am not an exciting person after all. My life is a bit simplistic yet intricate." Lara smiled.

"and what about you Nora I never asked about you" Lena studied at the brunette.

"me, I am CSI, I work with CCPD. I am fast so that is something good. Other than that, I like to run" she adorably grinned.

"you are definitely berry's daughter" Kara chuckled.

The room was silent again.

"I never asked how was you born. I mean I am certainly sure that you are not adopted but really how were you born" Lena asked impatiently kara looked at her with the same puzzle.

"well, I can't reveal the future but I can tell you that my ma is a genius billionaire and mama is Supergirl. I can be sure that you know nothing about Kryptonian technology as in the future. And uncle Kal helped too" Lara heard her word and realized what she said "I don't mean like that and definitely not in the way you think. There was no threesome…. fuck" she slapped her mouth shut. "I mean not like…. I think but, in a way, you think…I don't know what I am talking about aanndd I think I should just stop"

kara holds her shoulder and assured "Lara breathe" Lara followed.

"Now tell me again what were you saying"

"I don't know much but I know that uncle Kal and uzheiu helped in the research about the Kryptonian body and help you in conceiving me" Lara explained.

Both the older women smiled. Lena softly replied "surely you have your mother's rambling" as she looked at Kara.

Lena was still uncertain. How can she be a mother? 

It was sure that Lara resembled accurately Lena and kara but her brain was telling her that this is all lex, he is executing things that Lena needed more than anything and he would take all her satisfaction and happiness and make it her worst nightmare but somewhere in her gut was telling her to believe them still, after all, she is a Luthor she would double-check everything.

"Do you have photographs I mean from the future?" Lena questioned.

"your?" Lara smiled. "I have like a million pictures of you both being cute together. Wanna see some?"

kara gave a smiling nod.

"Okay, so I will show you some photograph that has no relationship with the near future, is that all right?"

  
"yeah sure," Lena smiled. 

Lara was wearing a small device, it looked more like a blend between a modern smartphone and a smartwatch. Although the interface was advance than the one that Lena or kara have known, Lena understood what the brunette was doing. and then the icon showed, gallery, as she clicked there were thousands of folders. Most of the folders were work and studies related but then Lara clicked the folder named family. 

she clicked at a picture of her, Alex, and kelly. where Lara was sitting in between kelly and Alex and both the women were kissing Lara in her cheeks. The picture looked old, Lara seemed younger than how she looked.

"This is one of the best pictures I have remembered this is from valentine's day, I remember that year I had a very bad breakup so aunt kelly and Alex made me there date. we had a lot of fun" Lara giggled.

she slides to another picture. This picture was older than the previous one. This was a picture of kara holding a baby while Lena smiling. They both looked happy. Lara frowned as she looked at that picture, kara noticed it.

"what is Lara?" kara softy spoke "you look upset"

"oh it nothing" Lara tensely laughed "I can't tell you the story behind this picture this might affect the future"

"why?" Lena skeptically asked "it just a picture of a baby and most probably it's you"

"you have to believe me I can't tell you anything" she half-hearted smiled.

"fine don't tell us...show me some other pictures then." kara insisted.

the next picture was kara kissing Lena on her forehead while Lena's eyes were closed. This was really a beautiful picture.

"This picture is from your anniversary. I don't remember when but this is one of the beautiful pictures of the two of you"

Although this should be an awkward moment for both kara and Lena After all kara was kissing her best friend not just platonically but romantically but they just smiled at each other. 

As the picture slide, Lena saw a lot of pictures of kara and herself and Nia and brainy Alex and kelly and sometimes J'onn too, Lara explained every story behind it, for a moment she believed everything but something told her 'these picture doesn't prove if they are certainly married?" it was true there were literally no pictures of their wedding or them kissing which made Lena suspect.

Lara slide to the next picture it was a picture of them kissing and behind was written "Happy First Anniversary"

  
okay, this might be true. Lara may be definitely Lena and kara's daughter.

after a long one hour discussion with the pictures, Lena found that she was late and so was kara.

they both thought it might be convenient for them to fly to Lena's office so they did.

as they landed. Kara doubted "Lena, it looked like you don't believe them" as Lena entered the office "I know it might seem like they were lying but something inside is telling me that they are telling the truth"

"No, I don't believe them." Lena's response was clear cut and simple.

"Then why did you invite them to be in your penthouse? you have a lot of your work in your apartment."

  
"Kara you may have heard the phrase that 'one should keep friends close but enemies closer'. It is something a Luthor would do. It is not like I am using them in any manner besides other than the living room, the kitchen, and their personal room everything is in lockdown, and not even a speedster can go through that. You don't have to worry about that. I have the best security protocol on earth" she took a large pause and then a deep breath "but kara, I feel the same way. There is this feeling that they are telling the truth, I am a Luthor I don't easily believe anyone." she looked at kara "but it feels like it"

The afternoon was quite normal for both Kara and Lena but had the urge to just leave everything and go back to their home. Yes, there home in the comfort of each other. Kara was still thinking about how her life really changes in a day entirely. But she loves it really form the core of her heart.  
This was a new feeling. Kara would really become a mom; she would really have that. 

Thinking about the baby and her hands and playing with her, soothing her when she is in distress . Helping her with her homework, playing with her. this would really be a new experience for Kara with the one person that she never expected. Really never in her entire life. Lena. her best friend. All these things sound so good and happy and joyful but then reality hits her, her bestfriend is not even talking to her and she is expecting her to have kids. That is really too much.

A knock shaped her out of her thoughts "Hey can I come in" it was William. 

"yes, William, yes come in" she freed her thoughts "Is there anything you want to share, or is Andrea calling me. I have mailed her all my assignments and if…"

"Kara, Andrea don't want to talk to you right now." He paused by the looks of it he was nervous "it is about me, well I wanted to ask you on a second date." He glanced at Kara like a kicked puppy. He looks so angelic right now that Kara had to think twice before anything.

  
No, but one thing was making Kara stop. Really stop. Lara's word. "don't date William please" that is what she said. If they date Kara might not meet Lara, her beautiful daughter.

"William, you are a very nice guy. And you really are different than others but I have a lot in my mind right now. I am not really looking for relationships right now." Kara softly answered. Well, most of the things were true Kara thought.

"I can help you if you need me. I can help you with your problems if that is okay with you, you can tell me anything if you want" William suggested.

"oh no" Kara smiled "you can't, that is something I need to handle on my own, believe me, if it was that easy, I would have told you. but I think it would be better for us to be friends" she eventually spoke.

How will Kara explain to her that she has a 19-year daughter and she warned her not to date him? How will she tell him that she has a child with her best friend? This was a lot more complicated than it seems. So, it's fucking fine to just let him think that she is not interested in him.

William was clearly sad, upset but he smiled. "oh, it's okay, but really if you need my help, I will be with you, as a friend of course" he finally responded before leaving her office.

Kara was kind of sad how William was looking like a lost puppy but it was for the greater good.

A sudden buzz in her ear dewed her attention "Kara we need you at the downtown valley" it was Alex.  
"I am on my way"

As soon as Supergirl was seen at the crime scene, it more like an alien trying to destruct for no reason. Supergirl was first but it looked like someone was faster than her too. The red-eyed giant monster was quickly being handling by an orange blur. Kara was astonished by the speed and the color, the lighting bolts looked like a berry but a lot faster. Kara knew all along who was that person. 

_Nora of course_

"Nora, what are you doing here," Kara asked somewhat aggressively.

"it's XS by the way and I am helping you" the smaller woman looked at Kara and grinned. "look he is really big and I thought that you might need a backup."

"But you might get hurt" Kara softly replied.

"no, it is fine. I am fine. I am fast." She responded in a very humorous way. "and if you are thinking where is my girlfriend, she is still in aunt Lena's apartment chilling and more preferably watching us fight" she half chuckled.

"oh," Kara replied

  
Now things fell silent. Probably because they didn't know what to talk to each other or maybe because she was her daughter's girlfriend. Or maybe there might be another reason they just don't know.

"I got to head out", she simply looked and woosh she was gone.

Kara was back at her work and as usual, she was working when she saw Nia, and to her surprise she was happy. Like she was smiling. The blonde felt a since relief that she felt after a long time for her friend.

"hey" Nia waved from another side of the room as she walked towards Kara her smile grew every step.

"I am happy that you are smiling right now"

"I have two reasons for my happiness today" she looked at Kara's anticipated eyes and then continued "I got a promotion. It's huge" she dramatically screamed. "and the second thing is that. Me and brainy we talked." Her voice came slow this time.  
Kara looked at her not sure what to expect next.

"I mean that things got better. We are not really dating again but we are on the path of being back friends again. I know it might take some time but we will get through this really" she smiled and after a very long time Nia looked happy.

"I am really happy for you" that is all she could tell at the present moment.

"you can try that too. I mean all you have to do is to talk. It's not that hard" Nia replied modestly.

"Believe me it is when your only best friend hated you for almost a year and then now it feels awkward to talk to her and then you find you that you will marry that same person at some point in the future and you will have her kids with her, tell me what am I supposed to talk to her. I am pretty much sure she is not interested in having a conversation with me.

"If you put it that way it's kind of pretty fucked up, I can say that" Nia softly looked at and "but you said it yourself she is your best friend and whatever happens you will forever be her best friend. Just talk to her and then I am sure a time will come when you will realize that it was all just a phase, all the fighting and all the betrayal, all the angst will be long gone" Nia smiled.  
"you know you kind of sound like Kelly right now" Kara laughed. 

"all the talking I do with Kelly is working" Nia answered in exaggerations. "but on a serious note, really talk to Lena."

_Yes, talk to Lena it's not that easy to talk to my best friend who makes my stomach feel weird, and the best friend who makes me feel the thing that I never felt but the things that I really want. That same best friend who I can't resist to look at her soft pink juicy lips and can't stop but to be with her. it's not that easy when you have to talk to your best friend._

"Yes, I will talk to her" Kara answered with a nod.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uzheiu = grandma  
> thanks for reading.


	4. the realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.

The discussion between the two women was not for too long, but one thing was clear, which Kara realized, talking can be the remedy of several fucked up things falling in her life. Okay, but she really doesn't know what she should talk to Lena about. And talking to Lena was, for some reason...extremely hard. It felt like Kara was involved in a scandal, and now she is going for a plea....

It was six in the evening as Kara saw when she gathered all her items as she was about to go, she saw William standing right in front of her office.  
"Hey, William, heading out?" Kara nonchalantly asked.

"yes, no, not really." He grew close but not overrunning her solitude, "I got a tea." He had a smug smile.

"oh, that is great. But sorry, I don't prefer tea. I am more of a coffee person." Kara clumsily answered.

"oh no, not that tea." he laughed. "it's a British word for news." Then, he whispered, "I got to know that something is going on with Lena Luthor and Supergirl."

Kara behaved naively "what'd you mean?"

"oh, so here is a brief record that I got to know about. I have comprehensive data over it. I will surely show you if you want, just wait here. I'll be right back."

Kara was well, more disoriented than anything else. He was _literally_ _stalking_ Supergirl and Lena Luthor. Kara was still not sure what was the 'tea' he was speaking about. In less than two or three minutes, he was back with a huge file and a big self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Okay, so I'll show you what I found." he quickly entered Kara's office and jostled all the papers in her desks. He had three separate files. One was pink, the other was blue, and another, red. _He is a stalker_ , Kara deemed and rolled her eyes thinking about it. Now, she was happy that she declined his proposal.

"So, this file contains erudition when Lena Luthor first arrived in national city" he presented his file and showed the paper cutting of Kara defending Lena as Supergirl. Supergirl in the gala fundraiser. Supergirl striving to protect Lena Luthor from being guilty. And a lot of other papers. "see what I am trying to say is that Lena Luthor has an _offbeat_ type of fondness with this super."

"Just think of it a super and a Luthor, not just in a partnership more like in a _romantic relationship_ " his last words came low and slow. he was extensively excited "honestly, it's kind of _hot_ really." he whispered 

_He was not wrong though!_

"what do you mean. Are you really _thirsting_ over my best friend and Supergirl and fantasizing about them?" It came a lot more gruffer than it was required."This morning, you wanted to go on a second date, and, not just a few hours later, you are thirsting over my best friend. Really, that is _cheap_ , William."

She doesn't regret a word she uttered.

"no, I didn't intend it like that. And I would never do that. Lena Luthor is an icon, and who am I ? a no one. I know it came all weird but believe me, that is not what I meant" Kara, was convinced he was lying but she cares nothing.

"If you still don't believe me, I will keep it on your desk and if you want to take a look at it, you will understand what I am saying." William softly uttered "see, have you seen them, I agree that Alex and Supergirl work together and, I appreciate their friendship, but with Lena Luthor, it is different. I mean, I discovered footage of Supergirl holding Lena Luthor so tightly it felt _intimate_ , it feels like…" he hesitated "I mean you know, maybe they are in a _relationship_. I mean, have you seen Lena Luthor. She is the most intoxicating and influential business woman and Supergirl, the most charismatic and the strongest person on earth. Obviously, they would attract each other."

It was more or less clear that others can see her chemistry with Lena. It was the way William explained to her everything that was kind of shocking in many ways.

"see, I know, I have heard the news about Lena's personal life. I know, that she don't dislike to disclose her personal life, but, I mean, she _dated_ James, he was the guardian, right?" Kara agreed. "I mean, it is obvious that she likes power. She craves it. Look at her, she is dominant in a way that her standards are high, and now we all know that… Supergirl is all-powerful. I mean, now that I think of it, she wouldn't be interested in people like you and me. Because she craves power." He kept all the files in Kara's desk, "besides, it would not be unexpected if she was a top." he murmured in a way that a human can't hear it, except it did, to Kara. 

"if you want to look at the evidence regarding them being in a secret relationship, you can see", before walking away, he finally uttered "I can tell you she is covering things from you again."

But this was not true. They were really not in a relationship. She was going to talk to Lena about things but, now it feels like she should look at those files. Although, not a sole reason in her heart doesn't want to look at those files. So she did. 

She opened the first file. In the first sheet, the word was written in bold letters. " the first year when Lena Luthor came to the national City."

Kara turned the page, "the super cousins save youngest Luthor from the helicopter crash." a newspaper cutting, she saw and quickly her mind when to the headline she read when she was in earth 38. "Lena Luthor newest predominant newest resident, rescued by the Kryptonian duo."

"Supergirl has been seen on the gala fundraiser, standing beside Lena Luthor" she remembers that vividly how she was trying not to mess things up being Kara and Supergirl at the same time. Not only that memory of being there and protecting Lena, but she also found herself thinking about mon-el and Winn. She really loved that man. Mon-el. He was an _idiot_ ; she fell for him so fast, and then he broke her heart. Everything was in front of her shattered, "no, you don't understand that I gave my heart to a lying jackass." right, those were the exact lines. But for some, reason when she was thinking about Mon-el, she didn't find that love she had for him a few years back. The desperate need to being with him, the need to hug him. Those were long gone. But for some, reason she found herself thinking about Lena.

She found a lot of footage pictures of them fighting with the cyborg superman. A lot of pictures of Metallo and Supergirl fighting, as it seems. She quickly turned the pages and looked at the number of other pictures, the pair looking into their eye and looking at each other with love and devotion and so much affection that it really seemed real. To count, there were a lot of pictures to be seen here. 

"Supergirl defended Lena Luthor" this was a cutting when Lena was accused of making Metallo. This event never happened on her earth. Earth-38. Of course, that would be the exact thing that Kara would have done if that was the situation" She saw a paper cutting, "Lena Luthor announced a partnership with Supergirl."

**_Right, they were partners in this universe. Partners. Friends._ **

She felt her chest heavy. As if a ton of kryptonite was loaded into her body. But she didn't feel pain in her body. She felt it in her heart and, for some reason, in her stomach. 

She took a deep breath. Took aside the file. And grabbed the blue file. And turned the first page. "Lena Luthor and Supergirl, growing partners."  
"Supergirl defended Lena Luthor yet again." she read the paper cutting. This was from Morgan edge accusing Lena of poisoning children. She exactly remembers that situation with Lena, trying everything to save the children. That same year, she bought Catco. for her., she sheepishly smiled. 

She remembered, that how she behaved after all those days. Indeed, she was still mourning Mon-el, but it's not fair to talk to Lena in an ill manner. They sure had a lot of experiences together. She saw the transcribed note on the side of the sheet. "Supergirl was first introduced Catco. magazine. Supergirl and Lena Luthor are seen in Lena's office most of the time after the youngest Luthor bought CatCo." 

"Supergirl, lex and Lena Luthor defended earth for reign" _lex?_ She thought. she retains, in this universe, lex was a good guy. And they really did save the earth. Although there were several pages to read, she didn't have the power to. Then she saw the last file.

  
She quickly grabbed it; the file was almost blank other than a few sheets. The first was a picture of her and Lena holding hands together. Then was the photograph of them holding each other in a tight embrace. As she turned the page, she saw Lena kissing Supergirl on her cheeks, then a photograph of them, Kara caring Lena bridal style. Be she didn't recognize those moments, because it didn't happen with her, those were someone else. She saw a transcribed note again "kissing a super, carrying a Luther in a bridle style. Budding romantic relationship." 

Honestly, to be said, they really didn't look like the platonic relationship that Kara and Lena both thought of. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she never realized when her mind lingered on Lena's lips. Her eyes. Her voice. Her smile. she could hear her laugh. She was the music, kara wanted to hear, every day till the end of her life. She was feeling something. Something thing other than hate, or betrayal, or sorrow but something she was unable to understand. 

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned her page. She saw a photo with a written note. "Supergirl and Lena Luthor ignoring each other, in almost every event Lena was with lex." Right, she remembers that event and all the event she was attending, it was after the crisis. And then the pages were blank.

 _Honest, William was a shit-stalking person_. It is disgusting to interfere in someone's private life, but these files showed somethings, somethings that she found herself thinking.

* * *

  
It was almost 11 when Kara entered the penthouse. The lights were dim. A piece of soft jess music was playing, in the background and, she found Lena working on her laptop with a glass of red wine sitting in her soft Pajamas and a tank top. She was wearing glasses. Kara never saw Lena wearing glass.   
Lena turned to look in the direction Kara was standing. Lena grinned. Wow. Lena looked really, really beautiful. This woman was making Kara's knees week for some reasons. 

"hey, you are late" Lena softly spoke.

"oh…right…yes…I am late. I had…had a lot of work today." Kara stammered. "you too are up, late?" Kara tried to think straight, except she was unable to.   
"I was waiting for, you" she softly murmured. " and I have a lot of work to do."

"oh" 

The room fell silent except for the jess music. They looked at each other for a moment, more like a full-blown one minute.

"kids are asleep." Lena intruded the silence "they had a lot of fun with Alex and Kelly, and Nia was there too." Lena half chuckled, "It still feels weird to call them kids."

Kara smiled. "you will get used to it."

_Fuck._

Why did she say that 'you will get you to it' _is not like Lena really interested in having kids_? Kara thought. But maybe, she wanted them at some point, _maybe_ , she wondered.

"I mean like they are technically younger and..."

"I understand," Lena assured.

"I am going to change clothes and wear something comfortable." Kara smiled, and Lena agreed. It took her less than five minutes to be back in the kitchen. She saw Lena warming the food. Honestly, Kara never saw Lena like this. Yeah, it was true, Lena was soft slush behind the hard shell, but this Lena doing domestic chores was something that hits different and something that can feel too intimate and personal. She joined her helping or if, said trying to help Lena warming the food. 

Lena took out two plates for the pasta. Two glasses and a small bowl.

"did you eat?" Kara asked in utter silence.

"no, I was actually waiting for you" Lena's voice came slow and soft.

  
**_Me,_** Kara thought.

"I mean when I can back, Lara and Nora already ate." She hesitated for a moment "besides, I thought that we could eat together like old times."  
Kara simply smiled. As they both ate. The room was silent. They ate in peace that sort of felt less awkward. After dinner, Kara cleaned the dishes, and Lena, on the other hand, sat in the silence sipping her wine. Kara came and sat beside her. Lena was not really busy with her laptop her body was fairly relaxed before Kara sat beside her. Kara sat join her legs and facing Lena.

kara thought, for a moment, _it is good to talk to Lena right now I mean, if someone will not initiate the, talking we would never really talk._

  
_fuck it._

_I will talk to her_.

"Lena, can I ask you something if you don't mind" Kara softly spoke.

"yea sure." it was a swift response.

"what are really your future plans, Lena?" Kara urged softly.

"what do you mean?" Lena looked confused for a while.

"I mean, you are a powerful businesswoman. You are a billionaire. You are a brilliant scientist who works day and night just to protect this city, this whole world. I mean, what else you need. I mean, partner, I don't know other than that what is it you want the most in this world." Kara questioned softly.  
Kara could see the hesitation in Lena's eyes. "you don't have to tell me. I mean, if you are not comf…"

"…I want kids and a loving partner and a small house around nowhere where we could have everything and, I would get my happily ever after," Lena whispered as if she was embarrassed to share this with anyone. Afraid that she would look weak and fragile. She was scared, scared that if the world would see her like that, they would not accept her at all.

Kara smiled. "that is beautiful" Kara could she Lena gently loosened by the response.

"I thought that you would say it's silly and pathetic." the raven-headed tensely half chuckled.

"No. why would I think like that?" as Kara slides a little closer to Lena she spoke again, "this is the most beautiful thing to desire."

"you know why I want a kid?" Lena questioned with a blissful smile.

"no"

"you know, when I was a kid, I never found warmth in Luthor's house. All I found was cold and scary people. I just don't want them to feel what I felt when I was small." She took a pause "you know I was not the happiest kid when I was small. I was taunted for everything. I never really fit anywhere. I was taught not to be weak around anyone, not even family." She half chuckled, "I know you must be tired and here I am telling you about my pathetic childhood I…"  
"Lena, I want to hear, more" she smiled "you can talk to me, and no, your childhood was not pathetic."

"It's just, no one was really interested in my life. All they wanted from me was the profit. My brother, my mother, everyone. For a moment, I thought you did the same." she looked at her shy hands, "but I know now that I was wrong."

"you don't have to hide from me, Lena." she hugged Lena although, it was a side hug, they both really needed that. Both melted into each other's arms. It was soft, as they, truly felt calm after so long. Just two best friends hugging each other nothing else mattered.

They talked for a while, more than an hour, actually. Talking about some random things and watching movies in the background, they both really were trying just to stay with each other. They never realized when they fell asleep on the couch sticking together like glue. after so long, Lena felt complete so did Kara

* * *

  
Lena woke up tangle together with kara. Lena was in Kara's arm tightly, Kara still sleeping. She looked beautiful and peaceful. They were both were together, Lena's head rested on top of Kara's shoulder. Lena could feel the warmth and closeness she never got before. She liked it that way. They both were under the blanket in each other's arms. That's it, there was no thinking, no awkwardness, no fear, just them together.

Kara woke up, and the first glance startled her. she panicked a little.

"I am so sorry I didn't want to make you uncomfortable; I mean, I never really remember when I fell asleep. It just that I know you don't like to sleep like this. I am sorry again, and we were talking, and I don't really know when I fell asleep and…."

"...you didn't make me uncomfortable." Lena half smiled "besides, I am the one who is almost resting on you" she sat back, still resting her hands-on on Kara's belly.

"good morning," Lena said with an adorable yawn.

"good morning," as the Kryptonian's shoulder loosened, she grinned at the women.

kara had the plan to talk to Lena about something entirely else but it didn't happen.


	5. a trip to midvale

The following days were somewhat usual. Kara Danvers was still afraid to talk to Lena about the things she needed to tell the idea that can change everything they had, the friendship, the delicate bond they have, can be long gone. Is it really worth it to talk to Lena about things that can change the whole dynamic of their relationship?

Kara was still working on both of her jobs while her life was completely fucked up. Having a child is a pretty messed up thing, if it is with your best friend, then... 

Whenever Kara felt that she was in crisis, like stress, she talks to her sister, and then automatically, everything begins falling back in place. Just by talking to Alex.

Kara chose to stop by Alex's apartment. Although they both meet nearly every day but relaxing and talking to Alex is something different.  
As the blonde knocked on the door, the door unlocked, and Kelly welcomed Kara.

"Hey, Kara what a present surprise." the women hugged the kryptonation.

"hi...um… I hope I am not disturbing you both." Kara responded apologetically. 

"oh! no, not at all," Kelly smiled.

As Kara entered, she saw the red-headed lying, ideally seeing a soccer match. "hey Alex." she restlessly addressed.

"hey Kar," Alex was genuinely happy looking at her sister her posture was reclined as she was sipping her beer.

To be honest, after that game night, Alex and Kara haven't had the time to really talk regarding the thing occurring in their lives as both Alex and she, herself was in some way or another occupied.

"Are you free? Can we talk?" Kara asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, sure." Alex frown. "Kara, is everything okay?" she turned the tv off as she changed her position, now sitting like a normal person, "are you alright? Should I be worried about something?"

"oh, no, not at all." Kara half chuckled.

"then?"

"it's that I am technically very, very, very confused regarding everything, that is falling in my life" she sat alongside Alex.

"oh, I know the Lara and Lena thing, right?" Alex rested a bit after comprehending what was the problem, forthwith. She sipped her beer while she was hearing to the younger Danvers.

Kara provided her a firm bow that was showing a lot of things.

"you two talk," the sisters turned to glance at the shorter women, "I will leave you two alone, and besides, I have a lot of work in obsidian north." Kelly smiled as she was ready to leave. Alex gave Kelly a sweet casket kiss and murmuring I love you and goodbyes. They saw Kelly leaving and, then, resuming the problem they were talking about.

"so, what is it you are confused about?" Alex concurred.

Kara caught a deep breath and shut her eyes, reassuring herself of each word and what to speak the following. "Alex... I...I...um I... think I am not straight." Kara looked dead serious.

Alex didn't realize what Kara just announced. But when she did, she just stared, "oh!"

"that's alright, that is absolutely fine." she comforted the blonde. "so, what followed. How did you find out?"

"I don't really know what happened." She tore the eye contact. "I mean...I know, but I don't know." she looked at the red-headed women "I mean, in krypton, everyone was technically pansexual. I never thought that I would fall for women. That didn't really crossed my mind."

"Either you know, or you don't know. You can't just use both of them together." Alex deadpans, "besides, I didn't know about krypton."

"Alex, I am married to Lena….in the future, she is what changed." Kara unimaginatively shouted.

"Hey, don't stress out. You just have to figure out, what is troubling you the most, being interested in women, or is it Lena?" the last name came heavy.  
Kara looked at Alex for a moment and signed. "I do know, Alex. It's so intricate. What is happening in my life? I don't really know. Of course its Lena."

"Hey, listen, you need to calm down. You don't need to worry. It is fine to feel like that", Alex assured again.

"But how did it happened; I was never attracted to any woman, it not like I am complaining. And I only dated men, and it's not like I didn't like dating them but, it just I have…"

"…strong feeling for, Lena." Alex finished.

"Was that obvious?" The blonde asked 

"In a way, yes."

"I don't know, what I feel about her? I don't even know if it is platonic or romantic. I don't even know if it is a phase or not." kara answers in utter confusion. 

"This is not a phase. Believe me, it is really not," Alex reassured.

"You know when I think about her, it feels like I am doing something, something wrong, I mean, she is my best friend, and I should not think about her like that. I am such a creep, a weirdo who thinks about her friend."

"do you care about her?"

"yes, yes I do." Kara continued. "Alex is just… I feel things that I never felt like never in my entire life. This feels different. I am scared. It's like a rush I never felt. Whenever I think of her, I just feel millions of butterflies, in my stomach, it is weird." Kara chuckled nervously.

"no, it is not." Alex smiled. "let me be clear you don't like William?"

"No, not at all, I mean, he is a nice guy but, no."

"you think you have feelings for Lena," Alex asked again.

"I think so, yes." Kara softly replied.

"so, what is the problem. Then tell her,"

"oh, no, it's not that easy. It is way too hard for that." 

"Why"

"I mean, look at her, have you seen her. She is so beautiful, so soft her eyes are wow....just wow, she never liked me like that, besides she is too beautiful to be gay." 

"what?" Alex laughed "it doesn't work like that. There is no such thing as too beautiful and too ugly for being gay. people are born this way."  
"Help me, please," Kara pleaded.

"see, it is as simple as you will go and tell her that you like her but not just in a friendly way, more like the way that you want to be with her."

"no, it's not. It is not at all easy. When you are still recovering from a bad fall out you need to understand that she… this can change everything, I have with Lena not only that I would lose my best friend again."

"Kar, it's worth the risk," Alex suggested.

"but I am sacred,"

"Kara, believes me, after the thing you both have faced together; I don't think so she would want to lose you. and if she not like you like that may be few days would be a little awkward then everything will fall back to normal, don't worry" she took a pause and then continued, "if you are not comfortable, I will not force you."

"believe me, Alex, I have seen a lot of awkwardness in between these days. And we are passed through it."

"I think I am going to tell her," she seemed determined, "I will do it, it is fine. Everything would be fine."

"that's the spirit, Kara, you can do it."

"Thanks, Alex"

"The pleasure was all mine…you know I have a feeling everything will be fine."

"you know I remember something," Kara replied.

"what"

"William was stalking Supergirl and Lena Luthor in this earth, he thinks that they are dating."

"Okay, what!"

  
"Yup, and it is bad."

"I know what to do…I have a way to make it a little better."

"what"

"you should go on a trip to Midvale…. stay away from him and take Lara and Lena with you." she continued "you can talk to Lena, it will be fine, and besides, Eliza would meet her granddaughter," Alex winked, "I will take care of William."

"Are you sure?"

"oh! absolutely," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

This was really the thing Kara didn't expect from Alex, she suggested going to the Midvale to Eliza.  
Great! But what reason will she give her or if she had to tell the truth? she was not really sure what to do and think. And besides, Lena can't just go on a trip with her. why would she go there with Kara, but there was hope, kara thought that maybe just may Lena was warming up to the blonde again and maybe, she won't mind going to Midvale, which was great. The whole point of staying together is to rebuild the friendship. That is all. But how will you ask? What will she say? That was the question. 

  
Kara was sitting on the white and grey couch in Lena's apartment watching tv. Although the tv showed some random programs, she was not really watching.

  
She was just randomly staring at the tv. Thinking about stuff…Lena stuff.

Kara never realizes when Lara sat beside her. "hey mama, what are you watching" the teenager asked casually.

Now mama and ma seem so casual in this house, it felt like Lara was with them for their whole life- not just for four days. Kara noticed that Nora was not with her, they are practically glued together which was cute but annoying sometimes, she studied her for a moment as she softly replied "nothing much, what about you, Nora is not with you?" she asked.

"oh, naah she is with uncle cisco. She is helping uncle berry with somethings. And bonding over things. She wanted to stay with her parents for a while, and I am no one to stop her, so, she will be with them for a while." Lara explained.

"oh! okay," Kara took a pause and thought of things. What if she convinced Lara to go with her and it would be a good way to convince Lena, after all for some reason, Lena was bonding with Lara and it would….

"what are you thinking?" Lara asked dubiously. 

"what? No, I was not thinking about anything…what felt like I was thinking something"

"you know whenever you say 'oh okay' and immediately a crinkle appears in your face, you look thoughtful and sometimes you stare at a certain thing as if you will heat vision it so hard that it will crack open." She smiled and winked.

"no, that is not what happened and certainly I did not heat vision anything…"

"mama I know you my entire life… you were in a deep thought…I can see something is bothering you. Is it something that I can help you with," she asked softly.

"Technically yes, yes you can" she continued. "do you want to go to Midvale, you can meet Eliza…I mean you can if you want" the last sentence came shrill.  
"Eliza…" Lara looked sad; she smiled her emotions drastically changed. "I met Eliza so many times… but I don't remember her face, there is a hazy feeling about her, her warmth and her cookies and her pie other than that I don't remember anything about her."

"it's not like you cannot meet her," she seemed bewildered. "are you okay? What is it you are not telling me?" Kara has concurred

"it's just when I was almost ten, Eliza died of the natural cause" her eyes were filled with tears, but she was still smiling. "if I had time to spend with her, I would not leave the opportunity. I want to meet Eliza again."

Kara smiled, her eyes were wet too, "thanks for sharing that with me. Then we should go meet her."

"yes, and I want to meet her too." she smiled as she hugged Kara, they hugged for the first time, mother and daughter that's it. For some reason it felt so real so true, why she felt like Lara was special, not just because she was her daughter but something else.

"but there is a problem" as both the women separate Lara looked worried. "how will we convince Lena."

"so, you want Lena to come?" Lara smirked.

"no, it's not what you think…I mean I don't know I just want her there too…beside William is speculating things about Supergirl and Lena Luthor…he thinks that they are dating or something I don't know…I mean not that I don't want to, but you know what mean right?"

"so, you want to date Lena" Kara could see the smug smile creeping Lara's face.

"it's not I was saying. What I mean is publicly outing us can change a lot of things I know we are not together but still, this can change Lena's reputations in certain ways."

"so this is what you were thinking about."

Kara gave a firm nod.

"so, you are telling me that William thinks that you two are dating?"

"yes" to which Lara burst into laughter, controlling her laughter is somehow uttered, "is it true?" 

"what no, why would you think that" the answer came imminently  
"because of me…I mean look at me I am the product of you and Lena Luthor…so technically the first thing I would think is you are after all dating each other but in a way, I know the answer because if that would be the truth I would easily go back to my future."

"Yeah, right." kara nods.

"so how will we convince ma."

* * *

Lena came late, her excuse was that she was working on somethings that can be helpful to humanity in many ways. When Lena came back, she saw Kara and Lara both talking about something,"good evening guys." Lena smiled at both the women, she looked formal and extremely tired.

"hey, you are back ma" Lara exaggerated.

"Hey, Lara" Lena awkwardly smiled.

"do you have time?" Lara hopefully asked. 

"yes, of course. What is it?"

"nothing much… it's just I wanted to visit Midvale to meet Eliza and" she paused and looked at both the older women "I want both of you to come…you don't have to worry mama, as she agreed, now it's up to you"

"but Luthor crop is still working on things…I don't think so I have time" she apologetically smiled, "I am sorry darling."  
"But I want you to come please, can't you make just one exception for me, please…. it's just that I know you are a hard-working woman and I know that, well and I know that you are working, constantly, and I know that you won't rest until mama doesn't carry you back to home… in her arms," she murmured, but both the older women heard every word came out of Lara's mouth

"...but"

"no buts…please, please, please. Just one time. Besides, you need vacations…all work and no rest can make Lena tired, grouchy, and very very unhappy." Lena cracked a little.

"I don't know, I can check…I am not sure,"

"yes…thank you, thank you" Lara ran to Lena and squeezed with a secure hug.

"but it's not confirmed that I will go," Lena warned.

"that is fine…I know your answer." she winked. She quickly kissed Lena on her cheeks, "I love you, ma." she casually danced back to her room happily.  
Lena was standing in the exact same position looking at Kara and thinking about Lara.

Did just her daughter said that she loves her…this can't be real. This cannot be real, but it is.

"Did she just said she loves me?" Lena grinned to her ears, Looking at Kara.

"yes, she did." Kara beamed back.

  
"yes, I did…and I will say it again. I love you, ma," Lara shouted from another room.

Lena laughed, this felt so real and so true…she thought that maybe maybe, she might have that someday. She might have this.  
"do you want to come," Kara softly asked?

  
"that's what she said" Lara shouted from another side of the apartment that both Kara and Lena heard. A red blush spared through Kara's cheeks and Lena choose to ignore it. In turn, Kara shouted again "Lara no super hearing," where Lara annoyingly replied, "fine"  
Kara awkwardly gestured "ignore her" she took a pause trying to look for words that don't sound dirty. "do you want to visit Midvale…. just for few days," Kara smiled.

  
"Kara sees I don't know if I…I can visit, besides I am a Luthor, people don't want to invite me to their home easily. And I have a lot of work here in the national city." Lena simply replied.

  
"Lena, it just you are not just a Luthor, and this is a new world, people believe in you here. You don't have to be afraid. And it just Eliza. You will be fine with us. I won't force you, it is up to you, I just want you to be happy the way you want. But I would like you to visit Midvale with us." Kara described.  
"I don't know. I really never visited anywhere other than my business trip."

"Hey it will be just fine." kara assured.

"I have to check with my staff."

  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you need," Kara assured.

Lena smiled as they both longingly gazed into their eyes.

"Regina gazed at Emma longingly, expressing her love for the blonde through her eyes. She just wanted to kiss her, stay with her as long as she had the breath in her lungs, their smile showed how madly they were in love with each other, how many things they wanted to say to each other. How much the blonde loved the raven-headed." 

"but all she said was 'yeah sure, whatever you need' the end. The conclusion of the story. we should kiss the girl we want to kiss. Especially the blonde and the raven-headed" Lara was loudly reading as she likes to call that fanfiction, surprisingly things that were resembling so much to the situation right now and it made Kara wanted to tell Lena the truth, but she chooses not to.

  
Kara looked and Lena and suggested "ignore her" as they laughed.


	6. Midvale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so very much for your comments and your kudos. I know that I am not really good, but I am trying. hope you will like this chapter.  
> thanks for reading.

Ah! The good old Midvale. Surprisingly, convincing Lena was not that difficult. It was true that Lara emotionally blackmailed her Lena saw two dangerous pouts in the entire cosmos. Seriously, Lara was really a lethal weapon with her pout, and so was Kara. When both the women made that, Lena can't restrain herself but to smile. Ultimately, Lena gave up. She had no option but to take a vacation and visit Midvale.

To be honest, Lena had no notion how will Eliza respond when they will meet each other, she wondered that perhaps on this earth, Kara and Lena might not be friends, and, maybe, she might not know her at all. The Eliza she remembered was so sweet and caring and not at all like Alex. She seemed more like Kara, or rather, said Kara seemed more like her.

Concentring on Lena's workload, they decided to visit Midvale for four to five days.

It was true that they could fly, it would be the best option, but Lara proposed going old fashion.

Lara packed two pairs of jeans, four pairs of shirts, few jackets, a two-night dress, few dresses, A pair of footwear. On which, Kara can't help but comment, "we are not going to settle in Midvale. It just for four days." as she laughed.

On which to prove her point, Lara answered, "I am a Luthor, I need to look good anywhere I go, and besides, my mom is rich."  
"you are a Danvers too." to which Lena commented. As they laughed off the situation.

Lena was pretty much confused about what she should take there. She can't be her power suit, she should not. She is going on a vacation. Something lite would be better. But what? Kara helped her. Kara suggested she take pajamas, few tops, and few jeans would be enough. To be said, that was not a bad idea.

Kara didn't have any problem when it came to packing her bags. She had few of her dresses in Midvale, so she decided to pack less.

Lena was the boss of her company, and she knows the boss of the company, Kara was working for, so taking leave was not a big deal for them. For once, Kara was worried about the national city without them, but Nia assured her that they would be just fine.

The trip was short, it took a maximum of 4 hours to reach Kara's home. Lena was nervous, and the reason was obvious. She had no idea what to expect. She was nervous but excited as well. When the group was packing, Lara seemed pretty much confident too, but as they were reaching near to the destination, she seems to lose her confidence. As the car parked in the front of a monstrous bungalow. Eliza came out with an enormous smile on her face.

Kara hugged her as soon as she saw her.

"Eliza, it has been so long," as Kara parted.

"I know, honey, but I am glad you came." To which Eliza replied   
Behind Kara, was the small woman, Lena. "I hope we are not disturbing you." she shyly uttered.

"oh, not at all, my child. I am glad that you both came. A child cannot be a burden to their parents," as she hugged Lena too.

Lena never realizes when her eyes gathered tears, her mind wandered back to almost twelve years ago, she didn't remember what really happened, but she does remember the comment she heard from Lillian "you are nothing but a burden to me." 

"Lena, you are just like Kara and Alex to me. I am so happy that Kara brought you here. Now I can show you everything, from my research to my pie. Everything." Eliza grinned at the women.

Behind her emerge, Lara, taller than Lena. Eliza, at the first glance, looked confused. Lara was the one who cared for almost four airbags full of clothes without a sweat. As she looked at Eliza, she dropped all the bags as she ran to hug Eliza. "Eliza." she signed.

"do I know you, sweetie?" Eliza asked softly with a smile.

"yes, you know me. But no, you don't. I mean that you will know me because I would be small and you will love me and…."  
"...Eliza, this is Lara" Kara took a pause "she is your…"

"granddaughter." the youngest woman grinned.

"…and my daughter." Kara complied.

Eliza looked utterly confused, but she asked nothing. She Simply just responded. "oh! I can see that now," she looked down up at Lara, "I was sure when you gave me that tight hug, same as Kara" she smiled.

"sorry." Lara's voice was small.

"oh! Please don't be. I am strong. After all, I raised a kryptonation and a rebellious teenager. This is nothing" she looked at all the three women. "oh! How silly of me. I know all of you would be tired, come," as all the women came inside.

After taking a long refreshing hot shower, Lena emerged from the bathroom. She used Kara and Alex's old room to take some rest. She changed to something comfortable, soft pajama and a soft top as she came down. She saw Eliza and Lara working in the kitchen, Lara sitting on the kitchen shelf and talking about things. And by the looks of it, it felt like Eliza knew almost everything about Lena and Kara. Of course, Lara was the one who might have explained everything. 

"Hey, Eliza. Can I help you with something?" Lena offer.

  
"oh! No child. we are almost done" she looked at Lara and gave her a smile, to which she smiled too. "Kara is outside, we will join you sometime later." to which Lena nodded.

She came outside, the weather was excellent and beautiful to be seen. Sun was almost set. There was a pinkish fragment in the sky. Lena could see a half moon and the polar star shining brightly. It seems breathtaking. She looked around as she saw Kara sitting in the swing resting. She walked towards her, as both the women smiled. Kara gave her space to sit beside her as they were sky gazing.

* * *

When Lena came to Kara as she sat beside her, Kara was in a difficult situation. To be precisely said, "she was between the devil and the deep blue sea" the fear, she was scared. She was scared of the feelings she found for Lena.

It was true that she fell in love, with Monel, and in a way, James, who hit her like a truck.

But Lena, she gradually fell, she doesn't know when her feeling for Lena became so strong. It was true that when they met, she found herself thinking about the women, how could she not, Lena was beautiful, charming, brilliant, genius, and it was something else from the begging.   
Is this what love feels like?

Feeling to be with the person, feeling of staying as close to that person. A sense of satisfaction whenever you are with that person. Is this what love feels like?

"what are you thinking about?" Lena softly asked.

"Nothing much, krypton actually." she lied.

"I know what it feels like to lose your world. Sometimes I forget that you have lost more than me, because you are a ray of literal sunshine but sometimes, I forget that the sun must have to burn itself to share its warmth with others, to share its sunshine." she looked into Kara's eyes "you can talk to me too. You know that right."

"yes, yes, I can." she nods, smiling at her.

"Kara?"

"yes"

"can you tell me about krypton or maybe Argo? whatever you like," Lena asked.

Kara looked at the beautiful women sitting with her and gave her a soft dreamy smile, "I never really talked about my planet before,"  
"if you are not comfortable with it, that is fine," the raven-headed panned a little.

"no…no, it just I am happy" she took a pause, "I just don't know. The reason."

"it's good, that you are happy. You deserve it too" Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

"you know my planet was beautiful; Argo was its capital. When I was small, I generally went to my father's laboratory, we both study and talk and laugh about, all the things. The things I would discover when I would become as old as him." She looked dreamy while talking.   
"go on." Lena softly pushed.

"you know, we were so different than the earth, you know Lena, we were beyond gender, we were beyond cast and religion, we were so advance yet so primitive."

"what do you mean?" both the women were looking in the sky.

"We were divided by the wealth, it was wrong, we were one of the elite groups in the society, my father didn't believe in wealth, but you know what can I say every plant has its drawbacks" she half chuckled.

"hmm." Lena answered, after a long pause, she asked again, "Kara, what do you mean by you were beyond gender?"

"gender was not a thing in krypton. Two women, two men, can also bear a child in krypton."

Lena found herself in utter shock. 'wow, that is…that is great. I never...I never thought of it" it felt like she was thinking with again a long pause, she asked again, "but how?"

Kara chuckled, "the two individuals would make love to each other, they bond through mind, body, and soul. The body gains not only pleasure but all the feelings that they have in that very moment, sorrow, happiness, love, pain, everything when the first time they make love to each other. when two individual bonds, our DNA is combined in such a way that the matrix help in the development of the zygote to the infant. It's an in-a-way technology that bears a child for the couple."

"so, it's kind of like a test tube baby but advance," Lena asked.

"yes, in a way." she smiled, looking at Lena.

"Kara can I ask you something" Kara gave an assuring nod. "how do you know so much about this, you were just 13 when your planet exploded."

"This is something we were not afraid to talk about, we worshiped the process of lovemaking." She looked a Lena as she saw a red blush creeping from Lena's cheeks "we learn the process to give pleasure, to bond with body, mind, soul." Lena was not looking at Kara directly. "Although I was too young, so fortress helped me."

"I didn't know. I didn't…." Lena stuttered.

"How would you, I never shared this with anyone." She looked at Lena.

"there you both are," with that the woman turned, it was Eliza who called "dinner is ready, I must say Lara is really a good cook" she smiled. Lena agreed as she looked at Kara, Kara replied that she will be there in a moment as she wanted to talk to Eliza.

Lena finally smiled and went inside.

Eliza smiled, looking at her daughter. She sat that the place where Lena was stinging a moment ago. "I see the way you look at her." she looked at Kara, "is there something I should know of."

"How did you know. I mean, I never really told anyone, besides Alex, and I am damn sure she is too busy right now to talk to you" she gave her a confused smile. "so how?"

"I can see love; I am not blind Kara." She smiled at the blond. "do you have feelings for her."

"yes, yes I do" the answer came faster than expected.

"then, sweetie, you should not wait?" 

"what if she doesn't like me like that, what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore what if…"

"…you know sometimes being reckless is worth it. Tell her how you feel about her," she looked at the stars "sweetie, if she doesn't like you like that, I am sure Lena is not the kind of person who would abandon her friends."

Both sat there for few more minutes before heading inside. They ate, Lara talked something more about the future. They shared some stories. Ate. before, they settled on the couch with all the four women. Lara decided to sleep in the guest room, where both Kara and Lena were settled in Kara and Alex's old room.

Both Kara and Lena were sleeping together in the same room, but different beds, Lena decided to take Alex's and Kara took her old bed. While Lena was in her, pajamas Kara came towards her, "Lena can I sit?" there was a hesitation in Kara's voice that Lena knew.

"yes, sure." as Kara sat.

"Lena, I want to tell you something" she looked nervous.

"go on."

"Lena…I…I" she closed her eyes, trying to make a perfect sentence. Took a deep sigh, "I…have feelings…"

"for you, Lena" Lena was wide-eyed. She didn't know what to tell her what to say to her.

"oh." that all should be able to spoke.

"Lena, I don't know when it started, I know it is unexpected, and I know you are surprised completely" she took Lena's prams into hers, "I like you, Lena, not just in a friendly way. "Kara looked hopeful.

"I…I don't…I don't know what to say," Lena stammered.

"you don't have to" she smiled although she had tears in her eyes. "I know you don't like me like that, but it just always remembers that I will always be your friend, and I won't ever in my entire life hurt you in any way imaginable, I can kill for you, and I can die for you, Lena. to protect you."

"Kara…listen," Lena called.

"it's fine Lena, I am going outside for fresh air. I'll be back soon" she smiled, although her eyes were wet. And then she flew into the obscure.  
Lena waited for Kara, she sat at the window waiting for Kara, and she feels asleep there.

As Kara flew into the night, she felt heartbroken. She felt each and every piece of her heart shatter.   
Lena doesn't like me like that. 

She cried into the night. She cried. She screamed. She took out all her sorrow and her fear and every bit of sadness.

When she came back, she saw Lena sleeping in it on the window side. She scooped Lena and placed her in the bed.

She promised herself she would forget everything, she told Lena; she would never make Lena uncomfortable.


	7. falling in love can be scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever I see your comments it always make my day.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> thanks for all your kudos.

When Lena woke up, she saw herself in Alex's old bed. Although she slept in the side of the window, she knew that kara would be the one who may have brought her to the bed. She stretched her body and tried to remember everything. 

Was that a dream, or was it a reality? 

She proceeded with her morning routine, shower, and then came down to meet everyone. Surprisingly she was late. She is never late, never. Maybe, because of the weariness, that would have changed things. She saw kara eating, her plate having near to 12 pancakes. she seemed normal, casual. Kara was sitting beside Eliza, and Lara was serving them food.

"Ma, you are late? But anyways. I made the breakfast again. I am starting to believe that I am a good cook."

"oh! Sweetie, you are a good cook," Eliza answered.

Lena simply smiled and sat beside Lara opposite the blond. She smiled "good morning, everyone," she greeted.

When Kara didn't reply, she greeted her personally and softly, "good morning kara," her voice was softer than anticipated.  
"good morning." kara gave her a fake smile.

"so, what is today's plan?" Lara excitedly asked, "where are we going today. Mall, clubbing…no, not that. But seriously, what else"

"I was thinking to show you my school, and then we can eat Midvale's most delicious ice cream," kara explained. "do you want to come." kara asked softly, to which Lara snort.

As she looked at both her moms, she saw one of the angriest looks she had ever seen "what?" she looked at three older women. "I remember that kitten video. It's so funny. Who knew what those small kittens can do" she gave an awkward laugh. When no one laughed. She knew that she fucked up. "sorry." she whispered.

"I am so sorry. kara, but I have to work on certain things that I have to do. I got to know that I have to attend a conference, and I can't deny it. And then there are certain things I need to sort out" she looked. Kara deemed that it might for the better that Lena doesn't want to go when they.  
"sweetie, you two go. I will give company to Lena" Eliza looked at Lena "is it all right, child?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

  
The afternoon was pretty boring for Lena. she had to attend two conferences and had discussed the thing with the investors, but then she was all free. Although she was done working on the computer now, she was constantly, staring at the blank screen, a known voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "coffee?" it was Eliza with two coffee mugs "kara may have told me that you like your coffee, as you like your hair. Black and beautiful" that was really a terrible joke Lena thought, but it made her smile.

"that is correct, Mrs. Danvers." she smiled, taking coffee in her hands.

"Oh please, call me Eliza." 

"Okay, Eliza, thanks for the coffee" she took a cup and sipped from it. "okay, that is one of the best black coffee I have ever tasted."  
"welcome and thank you." both the women smiled.

"I will leave you alone. I guess you are still working" Eliza looked at Lena when she saw the open laptop sitting in her lap. "oh, no, not at all, I just finished all my stuff." She replied, "I am free now." 

There was knowing silence after that. Lena was silently sipped her coffee when Eliza spoke again.

"I am glad that you both are friends again." she spoke "you know, kara was so crushed she believed that she betrayed you," she put Lena's hand on her own, patting her, and replied. "I am glad the nightmare is over."

"you know I am the one who really betrayed her. I did everything to make kara feel worse of herself" she smiled sadly, "I am sorry, Eliza. In a way, I did hurt you too."

"you don't have to. I know you were wrong" Lena looked back down to her fiddling hands, "but so was kara." Lena was somewhat shocked to hear Eliza "she should have told you earlier. She is your best friend, and it could be the best thing that may have happened if kara, would have told everything earlier to you."

"Lena, you need to understand that you both were wrong, so please don't make yourself this small," Eliza spoke.

"yes." that all Lena could say, her voice low and heavy.

"Okay, so let's just end the serious talk. Tell me about Lara, how did that happen?" she half chuckled. "I even go to know that she is your daughter too. It not like I am mad. I can't think of anyone other than you who can make kara this happy." 

Lena sheepishly smiled. 

"besides you, both look cute together." she held her hand up to show is surrender, "I am just saying," she looked at Lena, and Lena laughed, "so when Lara came in this timeline."

"she told us that she might have been vanishing from her reality," she took a sip from her mug, "She told us that things are unfolding in different ways and that might affect her seriously bad."

"so what can be the solution to it."

"if me and kara, you know, get together and marry. Everything would be back to normal," there was a red blush creeping in her cheeks.

"oh"

"yeah"

"do you want to?"

The question caught Lena off guard. "I am sorry?"

"do you want to marry my daughter?" there was no hesitation in Eliza's voice.

All Lena could tell was, "I don't know."

Eliza then didn't force her after that. They sipped their coffee, talking about kara and Alex's childhood. They talked about the amount of food kara could eat. They talk about all sorts of things about they never, never talked, about the marriage thing again. Lena thought it was for the better that she was not talking about the marriage.

Lillian would kill her if she ever talked about marrying supergirl. She won't have the guts to talk about even being in a relationship with a supergirl. She knows that would never end well. But what now? It's not like Lena doesn't like kara, like that, what will she do? Lena might be the one who caught feeling far before kara might have. Lena was to be said scared. She wanted this, but how that was the real question. How will she have that? She remembers when she first had her boyfriend. He broke her heart because of Lillian. This happened every time until she was an adult, but then lex was the one who got mad, and then she became the poisonous Luthor. she knew that she would never have the person who would share her life with. Then James came it was the best feeling when he started believing in her. Far before that, it was kara, she doesn't know what happened or what caged in these few years, but all she knows is that she is in love with kara Danvers

  


* * *

  
  
When kara came back with Lara, she looked happy, and it was genuine. This morning she was not. But as she saw Lena, her expression changed a sudden expression change. But she said nothing, "Lena." with a firm nod.

"kara." Lena gave a firm smile. she wanted to talk to her, but she was afraid to. She was scared of things that might happen or change or maybe something that can…

"Guys, it's evening, and the weather is brilliant. Let's go sky-gazing we always did that when I was young." Lara was the one who practically yelled with enthusiasm 

"Yeah, sure, sweetie. Let's go," Eliza was the one who replied, turning to the two women, "are you two coming?"

"yeah, in a few minutes," Lena replied. To which the oldest woman gave her a firm nod and followed Lara on the terrace.

"kara, we need to talk." Lena, it was a statement.

"if you want to talk about last night, forget that I said something. I understand that you don't like me like that, and I respect you far too much to change anything. I know you are not into women, and supposedly, I thought I was not, but here I am."

"kara"

she smiled. "Lena, it is fine. You don't have to feel guilty. I completely understand."

"kara"

"and you don't have to worry about our friendship. It is uninjured as always."

"kara" 

"and just forget that I said something to you."

"kara!" Lena shouted frustratingly. "you don't have to worry yourself up, not right now. Nothing has changed, you are still my best friend, and hopefully, I am that to you."

"yes, of course, you are."

"you don't have to worry about anything. You just have to remember that you are still the most important person in my life than anything."  
They hugged. The hug was desperate, they hugged each other after almost a year. Really hugging, kara was one of the most comforting things one could ever imagine. 

God, she really loves this woman, but how will she tell her? And now she said to her that they are better of as friends, great. A part of her heart was telling her that there is no point keeping kara away from her and the other part told her that she has a real family and they care about her and she cares about them, and Lillian might take everything from her if Lena reciprocated her feelings.

They never realized when how long it happened, but they stayed like that. Hugging each other.

"Mom, are you both coming or not," Lara shouted that broke the contact.

"I think we should go." 

"definitely." both the women chuckled.

When they were on the terrace kara seems better, it was not all sunshine and rainbows, but still, it was better. But there was a tension that both the women can't really define. Eliza and Lara were having their best time, so that was really nice, but the thing was that they noticed the difference in both the women. there was this undeniable tension.

Eliza was the first to notice, and for obvious reasons, Lara, kara's daughter, was a little slow in these matters, but she did too notice.  
Generally, if everything would have been normal, they would have stood close to each other, may or may not get touchy in the process. Kara would have shown where really her planet would be. Lena would have narrated a story from her childhood, then maybe kara would have asked about food, and everyone would have laughed.

But right now, this now everyone was completely silent. Not a single soul was talking to each. Eliza and Lara were gazing, the stars and kara and Lena were awkwardly standing six feet apart from each other. There was an occasional smile but nothing else.

Lena knew she was doing wrong to kara, she wanted to tell her, that how much she loves her. And not just right now, she was in love with her for more than three years now. But how would she? It seemed to her that it was better we, it was one-sided. Because she was afraid to love. She really was. Although lex would have said to her that she was born out of love and she will always fall in the light, but that same love she never found, her relation was never a good one with the Luthors. Now that it was on her own and her step-mother somewhere, wearing pastel suits. She really had no one. For some people, it would seem like an exaggeration of Lena's condition, but that was true, the abuse she felt her entire life was never really recognized or acknowledged by neither her friends nor her family because Lena is a private person, and no one knows about her past. But now she was guilty of what she did to kara. She told herself that she is not worthy of love and she cannot give the love back. How will she? When never really experience one. But how could she do that to her sweet innocent Kara? Beautiful kind kara.

The anxiety was real. She was scared, scared that maybe things will become worse or change if kara saw her being venerable. She knew she was broken, and she knew that being in a relationship with kara with not a good option. She knew she can't give that same love and earnestness that kara has for her, for the entire earth.

* * *

  
After dinner, everyone was back in their respective rooms. Kara and Lena were silent, quiet as they can be. Kara changed to her nightdress as she settled in her bed. No one talked about anything.

The truth to be told, Lena was still thinking about everything, kara, and about her. How did she fell in love with a woman? who was a Kryptonian? And that to be her best friend? The only person, her family hated the most and the only person she never thought that can be with her that can change her whole life. Lena thought that maybe, kara might be sleeping still she softly uttered. "kara"

She got no response. 

"kara"

The blonde replied with a soft hum.

"are you sleep?" she asked.

"no." there was a pause " do you want anything, Lena?" she asked again.

  


"can I as you something" Lena asked in the absolute obscure.

"yeah"

"Why do you have feelings for me?" the question was blunt and straightforward.

Kara was confused as she turned to look at Lena. She placed herself on the other side of the bed, not facing the blonde. "what?" kara softly asked.  
"Why do you have feelings for me? I am just any other person who is just average with no good quality. The person who used kryptonite on you. The person who nearly killed you. Where you the most charismatic person on the entire earth, the person who can have anything can have a feeling for anyone, why me?" her voice was slow but heavy as if she was crying.

"Lena." she woke herself up from the bed and softly touched Lena's back when Lena turned to look at kara, the blonde saw crystal green eyes wet with tears. "I lo..like you for who you are right now, not what you did."

"but it doesn't change the fact that I did use the thing to kill you, my only best friend." The last words came slow.  
"I don't know how to show you that you are really the most important person to me, I know things may have changed, but you need to understand that you are not a villain. Lex is.

"Why do you believe in me so much? I am not worth it. I really am not" Lena was crying as she rested on the head of the bed. She looked at kara "I am not worth anything."

Kara hugged her. Trying to console her as she was stroking her hair.

_you are worth it. To me, you are everything_. she thought.

But she was hesitant to say it loud. "you are worth it Lena." 

"you really are."

Lena rested her head in kara's arms as everything felt silent. They stayed like that.

A sudden vibration distracted kara from the rhythmic heartbeat. It was her phone. She superspeed to her side of the corner of the bed. She looked it was Alex. It was weird because it was already two in the morning. Why would she call her right now?

She sat beside Lena, she wiped her tears as they both smiled. She picked the call. "hello Alex, it's late, what happened?"

"do you have Lena with you?" she asked almost immediately.

"yes." she put her phone on speaker "the phone is on speaker."

"Lena and kara, I think you both need to go to Argo" Alex had her concerned voice.

"Is everything okay? Do I need to be concerned?" kara asked.

  
"yes, the Huren-al Lena made is becoming toxic. Your mother had no idea why this is happening, and Argo is in chaos." She gave a sort of summary. "you have to go there now, and I think Lena would help with the Huren-el. As she was the one who made the Huren-el. I am no the way to Midvale. "You don't have to worry. I have J'onn's ship."

"Okay, where are you, by the way," Lena asked.

"I think one hour and I will reach the destination."

They both knew what to they had do next.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter?  
> spoiler alert there will be a little bit of smut hope you don't mind.  
> Tell me your opinion about this chapter. I am ready to take suggestions.


	9. Huren-el

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!! there is smut in here.  
> this a fairly longer fic.  
> happy reading.

They knew what they had to do. For the sake of the number of people in Argo. For the sake of the children, for kara's sake.

It was not long after the call when Alex arrived in Midvale. She looked tensed. Kara informed Eliza about the things and the things that need to be done.  
Lara woke up with the sounds of people talking. She was a light sleeper, like her mothers. When Lara came down, she saw Lena and Kara talking to Alex, and by the looks of it, she looks concerned. "are you sure that Huren-el is producing radiation?" Lara heard Lena. 

She knew what was coming next. But she was not precise. She knew some of the things but only in fragments about the going to happen there. She knew it was no such serious problem because Lena was a genius, and she believes in her mother far too much to have any doubts.  
She asked, still in her sleepy voice, taking a yawn "what happened? Is everything alright?"  
"Lara, sweetie, everything is fine. Go back to sleep. It's nothing," Eliza answered.  
"I know something is up. I am not a child anymore. I can help you with that." 

"Lara, in Argo, the Huren-el is generating an extreme amount of radiation, harmful for the locals living under the red sun. I am not sure what caused it, but the alarm that Alura used only notified me, was just about the radiation in Argo. It is toxic to not only citizens but to humans too. She wanted Lena to visit Argo. She was the one who made the Haran-el. she can help, maybe."

"I don't understand. What is this happening? The formula was right. Then how?" Lena thought.

Lara looked concerned. Her eyebrow was furrowed as if she was mentally calculating things.

"In a way, if anything thing happens to your mom, I would be the reason, not only your mom but the millions of people in Argo," Lena was on the verge of cry when Lara looked at Lena. She looked like she might have cried a lot. Her eyes were swollen. She wanted to ask her mother "what was the reason," but she didn't. There was a more pressing situation in her hands right now. That is what heroes do. Right? people in need before family.

She grabbed a nearby pen and a white sheet and started scribbling something in it, something that looked weird at first glance. "Okay, so the timeline is unfolding differently," she explained herself mumbling and all the women in the room looked at her and hear her mumble.

"in the future, this really happened. I am not sure how to explain" Lara looked disturbed.

"try with your mouth. It might help" Alex gestures to her own mouth.

"ha, ha, ha…very funny, aunty," she took a deep breath. "so here it is. From the future, where I come from. This happened after you both were married. So, this happened because of the crisis. I know this sounds funny and completely ridiculous, but that is the truth."

"my sister is an alien. I saw my niece from the future. I hunt aliens for a living. We all died and lived again. Nothing is ridiculous to me now." Alex replied.  
"Okay, I suppose. It would be like that." Lara half chuckled. "so, we know that there was infinite earth in parallel to each other. We know that each earth exists with different vibrations."

Everyone agreed.

"after the crisis, all the earth joined to form the same earth. Where all the superhero lives. Is it clear?"

"yes"

"so here is the thing, there being to just one earth there are billions of different earth that were undiscovered. There is a different possibility on every earth. This is a different theory" she looked at all the attentive women. "so, for now, you all have to know that the vibrations of the earth prime universe vibrations had to change to exist together. I believe that the Huran-el that ma shared with Argo the compounds might have changed in this existence. Maybe something toxic might have entered it. I am not really sure if that is the truth or not, but I just have to think, it's that way I don't exactly know…."  
"Lara, breath." Lena helped. "what are you explaining. Think of it and talk to us." 

"okay. So, I believe the elements that may have been used in making the black kryptonite might not be used in making it now on this earth, maybe that a particular A element that may have been used in earth 38 might be toxic in earth prime."

"How much time we have left ?" Kara desperately asked.

Lara turned to Alex "when was the alarm when down?"

"not long ago, maybe three-to-four-hour max."

"We have less than three days" Lara looked at all the concerned women.

"then we should hurry."

The plan was simple Kara and Lena would visit Argo, check the problem, fix it, and then came back on earth. But it was not that easy. For a moment, Lara considered coming with them, but then things might change for bad. She suggested that it would be good for her to stay with Eliza for a little while. No one objected.

Lena and Kara did what they had to do.

Prepare to visit Argo.

* * *

Although Lena's own mind was filled with millions of things right now. she chose to pack it in the boxes and shoved it deep in her mind, but how will she tell keep these feelings away from her. This was new to her, the heartbeat, the thundering of feelings in her chest, and a lot of butterflies. 

She simply told her that she wanted to stay friends, and she doesn't feel any romantic attraction with the blonde that was complete bullshit.  
Lena was fucking in love with Kara.

God, she wanted to be crushed by those thighs of her best friend. 

But how to tell her, she can't just go and tell her that, Kara whatever I told you was all bullshit, I really love you; I was scared that Lilian would hurt you, and after all, I am a Luthor too, Luthors are scorpions, and in future, I might do the same to you. she wanted, Kara so bad.

Kara was scared, Lena could see that, she wanted to be with her friend stay brave right now. Lena can help, but how.

"hey, everything will be alright, don't worry," Lena assured. To be honest she doesn't know what to say other than that.

"thank you, Lena," she looked at Lena "it just that I don't want to lose my mother again."

Lena realized what Kara was talking about.

When they reached Argo. One of the members of the high council was standing behind Alura. It was pressing, and Lena was a guest. She was more than a guest, a lifesaver right now.

As Alura saw Kara, she ran toward her as they both hugged "cheh bem vo skailor rrip ieiu." she smiled.

Lena never heard those words ever in her life. It might be their native language.

"ripp vahdhah unah." Alura reply.

"We came as soon as we got your message." Kara smiled. She turned to Lena, "mother, you might remember, this is…"  
"Lena." aura smiled. "yes, I remember her", she walked a little to two steps towards Lena. "I am glad that you came here to help" she took a small pause. "I am sure that Argo is in safe hands."

Those were some big words. Alura, Kara's, mother was really blindly believing Lena. she was scared to mess anything up, "I can be sure of that. Don't worry, mother," Kara, on behalf of Lena replied.

"You two should rest. You both have come from a very long journey." Alura suggested.  
"I think it is not a good idea. I mean, Argo is the dyeing, and as soon as possible, I have to help both of you." Lena explained. She was right, resting was not an option right now. She knew Alura suggested that because of courtesy, and Lena did what she had to do.  
Behind her was a police ranger, Lena saw Kara smiling at her, she looked a little older than Kara, her blonde hair and smile looked innocent. Kara tapered toward her as they both hugged. "Kara, I am so happy you are here."  
"I am too"  
Kara realized, "oh tharra, meet Lena Luthor. The one who made harem-el and my best friend."  
Kara turned to Lena, "Lena, this is Tharra at-far, my childhood best friend." Lena smiled at the women. "we, the people of Argo, are so obliged to you, Ms. Lena."  
"I helped because I wanted to." Lena smiled. She turned to Alura. "where there is in the harem-el?" she asked.

"Follow me," tharra spoke.

After more than three hours of being in the almost dark room filled with harem-el, Lena realized that the harem-el was losing its property. Further inspection showed that it was not artificial. It was the real, organic one that was losing its property. When Lena asked aura about the artificial Hurnen-el. All Alura replied that they didn't use the artificial one that Lena gave them, they kept artificial in any kind of future crisis. The high council made the decision.

This was a really shitty idea Lena wanted to say that, but she stopped. All she replied was, "I think there is no choice but to replace the organic with the artificial one, we can make a hybrid one too, but it will take time."  
"whatever feels better."

It's been two-day science Kara, and Lena came to Argo. To be honest, Kara and Lena barely see each other. Lena was working most of the time on the hybrid harem-el, or she was reporting with an aura about the whole day. Kara felt that maybe she needed space, after all, she bombed up a pretty big thing on Lena. They usually met during the lunches, dinner, or breakfast, other than that. Lena was nowhere to be seen.  
Kara was sitting in the garden when Alura arrived and sat close to her, "I barely see you, daughter," she softly asked.  
"I try to help Argo city as much as I can."

"I can see that; I am happy that you are feeling yourself now."

"Yeah. I am"

"Kara?" aura asked softly. "yes, mother."

"I didn't have the time to talk to you when you first arrived in Argo your world was in crisis, mine as well, and I know that too it's still a crisis, but I believe in Lena, she is working hard, and I have no concerns about it." to Kara softly hummed. "and we both are free, I never talked about your life on earth. How are you? and Alex?"

"I... my life is pretty simple, on earth." aura smiled. "but being a supergirl is something I feel that is still complicated," kara resumed, "and Alex she is good too."

"Kara, I know that you are doing everything to keep it safe," Kara smiled.

"I am trying." she glanced at the garden outside her room. "you know, when I first landed on earth, I was so sad, I cried, so much that no one could see me. I remember me and Alex were still not really sister, but she saw me crying, she came to me and hugged me, and I didn't know what to react with, and I started crying more" she half chuckled. "but I got the best family, they are an amazing mother. I love them"

"they really seem nice." Alura replied. "tell me about your adult life, did you find your mate. I know we believe in krypton heritage, but now there is no more krypton, and I have no issues if your mate is human-like Kal's. He or she will be welcomed as so in the family."

"thank you, mother. If you are asking about mate's mother, I would say it's complicated. And if you want to talk about my adult life, it is great." aura laughed.

  
"Whenever I meet you and talk about your mate, you simply reply with its complicated. But that is fine, you will find your soulmate, and you will be bond with the matrimony too." Alura smiled, "Kara, you are already an adult, and you know how to make your own decisions. I just want to suggest you that don't go far looking for your soulmate, believe me, they will be under your nose, and you will not even get a sniff of it." They both laughed "this was the exact case with me, and your father, sure we were not perfect, but he was the only one for me. You will get your only one for you soon. Don't worry."  
They both smiled. As they continued there to talk. Kara telling everything to Alura about her life, her schooling, her everything. 

Lena was in her room after a very long day, Lena knew there were genius minds in Argo, and her work was almost done here, one of the officers suggested she take rest as she barely goes to her room. Lena was given a quarter from the high council, they wanted to give the same devouring equator to Kara, but just simply denied.

Lena was sitting at the side of the window reading an English book, it was more like a dictionary to translate English to Kryptonian and viewers, she was trying to learn the krypton language. To understand, understand Kara. And others too.

When is heard a soft knock on the door? She wondered who can it be, it was late, "Lena, it's me, Kara." Lena smiled to herself, "come in Kara." She hopped and stood when Kara entered the room, "I…I um…I came here. To look…I mean to see you," she stuttered, Lena wanted to laugh, but she smiles.  
"How are you?" the blonde asked.

"I am fine, we are still working, it turns out that the harem-el is decaying, and I am talking about the organic one, that is why the toxicity level is in the air is high, the process of making the artificial one is in the progress but making for a whole city it would take time. Other than that, it's all good," the raven-headed explained. "There is no rush of anything now."

"oh" that's all Kara could say. "it's late, I should be going. I will see you tomorrow." She nervously smiled. There was a tension that Lena and Kara both could since. "Kara." Lena called, as she saw blonde going unlocking the doors room. "stay."

Lena didn't know what that was for, why she asked Kara to stay with her, Kara and Lena barely talked after there intruded talk that night in Midvale, but now Lena was not feeling low, it was like a weekly depressive episode for her when she felt low, she would cry and then "boom" the next day everything would go back to normal. After Lara's arrival, she was not feeling low or screamed or fared is felt happy, this was in a very long time when she didn't suffer from her depressive episode, but then she denied her feeling for Kara and that happened again, her anxiety was bubbling up to her head and her mind, her all the impurities was looking at her eye to eye that day. But not today, she felt confident. She felt the best, out of the word today, she can do anything, and that it was making her stay Kara.

"Okay." Kara nervously smiled. Kara roomed her eyes to the rooms and then steeled back to Lena, the room a white like pearls, a gigantic bed in the side, a couch mating with the surrounding, a joined watch room, and a massive window to look in the city lights. This was really beautiful. and then she looked at Lena, she was wearing like red, or maybe pinkish Kara can't really understand, gown, Alura may have given her that, they came here in so much hurry that they even forgot to bring their clothes.

She to two steps towards Kara, her mind was working at a light speed, she wanted that person so bad but how can she, she knows that if Lilian goes any idea that her own daughter is betraying and falling in love with Kryptonian she might kill Kara or maybe worse she might attract her family, and what about lex.

Her brother was a maniac, a sociopath who could do anything to kill Kara or maybe who knows her too. but they were not on earth they were on Argo. Nothing could happen, not that her brother could come here, he didn't even know Argo exist.   
Lena, you should not be afraid, no one knows your family, not even you. so why fight this feeling, why deny the thing you want for so very long, why not embrace it.

But her family is a murders and sociopath and leaders that can do anything with simple gestures. Lex can kill anyone, Nia brainy, Alex, john. Anything can happen. When he would find out about Lena and her not really good doing, he would turn the earth upside down. What if…

  
Fuck it

"fuck it."

  
Lena roughly closed the distance between hers and Kara, so close that both can feel their heavy breath I brushing over each other's lips, just one more inch, and Lena would find Kara's lips on her, just one inch, for a moment Kara was startled, but then she cupped Lena's cheeks and brushed her lips against hers, their lips, their nose was brushing but not really, there was a concern,   
"Do you want this?" kara barely whispered.

"Yes"  
Lena crashed her lips against Kara's, turning into a hot and messing, desperate one. Lena passed Kara against the wall. Pressing her body against Kara's, Lena parted and Kara groaned but not for long when Lena's lips touched the running pulse of her neck, she nipped and kissed Kara's neck, the collarbone, her shoulder trying to gather as much skin as she can. Kara turned and pushed Lena against the wall now, they looked at each other eye to eye, nothing around just the sound of heavy breathing, Lena kissed her again when she saw the hesitation in Kara's eyes. Kara was still cupping Lena. Didn't know where to touch that would make Lena comfortable.

"touch me" Lena breathlessly spoke. Kara froze for a second. She panicked maybe, Lena was not sure. Placing her hand against Kara's and held her and dragged it to her neck, the first touch of Kara's hand was making Lena wild, her thoughts were blank, there was just Kara. Then her hand dragged a little low to her upper chest and then down to her breast. "touch them."

Kara did what she was told, she squeezed a little making Lena squirm, her body betrayed her when she heard herself moan against kara's touch, Kara squeezed a little but not too hard. God, Lena could turn into a puddle now, she was wearing nothing underneath her pink gown, she found herself grinding against Kara when Kara hit a soft spot in Lena's neck, they seemed to squeeze the moan out of her body, both the women were breathing heavily and roughly kissing each other.

"Lena, I want to make love to you" it was not a statement, it was more like permission. Lena didn't quite understand what made her so wet the soft and rough kisses or those words. Definitely, both that broke Lena, she could not think of anything other than Kara's bare body rubbing against each other.  
"yes" that all the word Lena could make it right now.  
Kara asked Kara's hand as they both slowly walked towards the bed, the anticipation was killing them, but there was fun in waiting, and Lena now waited for this for so long, she can wait for a little long can't she?

No, she can't.

Kara stood in the corner of the bed and looking at Lena. as Lena unzipped her blue gown planting kisses as the zip fell down. She undid her gown and the dress fell in no time; Kara was half-naked now. Her body was thin but strong, her abs were so solid Lena cannot stop herself from touching them. She pushed Kara as she sat on the corner of the bed as she landed on the soft sheets.

To make it spicy she slowly unzipped her dress, she could see Kara, her hungry eyes, her blue eyes dark and blown and looking at her like she's the one and only for her. Kara's eyes went wide when Lena's dress fell down. The porcelain body, her soft skin was making Kara wild.  
Kara's body touched the bare skin of Lena. Her Breast was brushing against Kara's own abs and… Kara's lips were touched with the soft kiss this time, soft and tender.

Kara turned Lena, now being on the top of the raven-headed.

"fuck" Lena breathe.  
"can I…"

  
"yes" Lena didn't know what Kara was talking about but she just wanted to be touch by the favorite person. "KARA"Kara cupped her Breast and started playing with it, Lena was caught off-guard, a loud moan escaped from her mouth.

Her head fell back when she felt a warm wet mouth against her nipples. Lena was sensitive. But that should not be true, she has experienced so many sexual encounters that by now she should not be this, her eyes feel back, she can stop but to moan, her wet core was throbbing, each part of her body was betraying her against Kara's touch. "Kara." she breathed

  
Kara left her nipple with a pop. And she planted kisses against her stomach. "you are so beautiful, Lena." Kara cared for her, as they both held each other hands. "I barely touched you, and you feel so sensitive. Rao,"  
Lena's chucked a little but her laughed died in her own through when she felt a warm figure rubbing against her, her wet slick. "Rao, you are so wet" that was not necessary, Lena has known that for the fact that when Kara first touched her, and she was not even embarrassed to be this desperate, she doesn't even care.

She wanted to say it was because of you but her mind went blank when she felt a long finger inside her soft wet throbbing cunt, her body jolted with pleasure, her chest went toward Kara and her head fell back. "fuck" she moaned.

"you look so beautiful" Kara smiled; how can a person look so adorable which they are fucking you.  
Lena felt pressure when Kara started thrusting her in and out, with just one figure, Lena was desperate for more touch "more, god I want more"  
Kara thrusting out and again entered with two. both the figures thrust her body stayed twitching to every stroke. Kara was hitting inside Lena in a soft spot, and then her hand brushed against Lena's throbbing clit. She moaned loudly as she can, her brain was a puddle now; she did know what to do except to make Kara feel the same way she was feeling now. And hand roamed in Kara's abs and then inside her panties, god a super was wet for a Luthor, the eight wonders of the world.

She knew Kara was already simulated and so was she, she started rubbing, hard and fast against Kara's core, "Lena, don't stop" the blonde choked on her own words.

Kara started rubbing slowly, Lena was sure that was because of her own pressure building up. Her body left a shaky breath, "I am close, Lena" she barely uttered and Lena was too. they both fucked each other messily, she heard moaning, she was not sure if it was Kara of herself but all she could see was white release and nothing else. As bless of orgasm died down and there was only heavy breathing, "did you?" Lena breathlessly asked  
"yes" Lena immodestly heard Kara. Both their body was flushing and both their body was left with heavy biting marks. Kara fell on top of Lena her face buried in the crook of her neck still holding her hand. "that was…" she was still heavy breathing "that was amazing."

Both the heavy breathing and sweaty body laughed. Lena cuddled Kara, "the Lena Luthor you are trying to reach, her mind is not responding right now, you can contact her tomorrow. Thanks for asking" as she kissed Kara's bare shoulder. 

All Kara did was laugh. Kara kissed Lena's forehead as they both smiled at each other and fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

  
Kara woke up in an empty bed, her body still bare, her brain remembered everything she did, or rather they did. A smile creeps into Kara's own flushed body. She was happy, but still scared, how will she talk to Lena, she knew it was ridiculous to think like that, but she was scared.  
Kara looked around she found no one, then she heard, Lena was in the shower. Of course. She stayed there for not too long when she heard Lena. "Kara darling, are you awake?" she asked from the other side of the room. 

"Yeah, I am" she sat on the bead now. "do you need anything?"

"yeah" Lena replied. "can you give me the towel," she asked "it on your side of the bed"

"Okay, wait, I am coming," she grabbed herself a towel to wrap herself and she grabbed the towel and walked toward the bathroom. "Lena." she knocked, "you towel."

  
Kara heard the unlocking of the door, she thought to respect Lena's privacy and just simply keep a safe distance, soon she realized Lena grabbed her and pulled her inside the steamy bathroom. The towel fell god knows were, Lena crashed her lips on Kara, passed her against the bathroom tiles. "god Kara, I can't stand you" she hoarsely said. All Kara did was laugh. Kara knew she was still stronger than Lena in Argo too. she pressed herself against Lena as a soft moan fell from Lena's. Lena nipped Kara's neck and ears, where Kara heard Lena's heavy breath. "I am yours" she desperately pulled Lena into a heated kiss biting her lowers lips and making Lena moan. "you are mine and I am your Lena" she spoke in a low and husky voice.   
"make me cum." it was not a request it was an order, Kara smirked. Before she spoke "gladly"  
She started nipping and kissing Lena's entire body and started kissing down to her body. She looked at Lena for confirmations and Lena smiled.  
Kara kissed the wet slick of Lena's she was not sure if it was because of showers dripping or because of her. "she spread your legs." The blond ordered. And so that is what Lena did. Kara licked the hot dripping cunt and she was rewarded with a lower moan. She licked the wet lips before entering Lena. "Kara" Lena moaned. She grabbed her right hand and wrapped it in the shoulder, Lena was barely standing.  
She rubbed, Lena's core making her seek pleasure, without slowing the pace. She was thrushing, in and out, with slowing the pace and Lena came with a loud cry

"Kara" she smiled when Kara stood up as she kissed when Lena tasted herself against Kara's lips, "I taste good" she smirked.  
Kara saw Lena's legs were shaking so she grabbed Lena with a bridal carry and came out of the bathroom.  
She placed Lena in the bed like the soft baby she was, she brought two towels and started damping her body and doing the exact thing for herself. Lena looked at Kara still with hungry eyes "are you tired?"

"not a single bit" Kara answered.

"good"

She roughly kissed kara and pulled her against the bed where was laying. 

Lena placed her teeth against kara's bottom lips. "Lena" kara moaned.

suddenly both the women stopped.

"Lena." an echo coming towards Lena's quarters. Both the women froze

"Lena?" a soft knock at the door started both the women "are you alright?" both know that voice far too well it was Alura.  
"I am fine, aura." She tried to speak.

"child, are you okay? I heard you cry." both the women looked shocked they both froze, "I am fine, it just I fell in the shower"  
"are your hurts should I come in?"

"no, no don't come," Lena replies almost immediately with a raise of panic. "I am fine Kara is helping me" they both looked at each other and Kara tried to control her laugh. "oh, okay then, it just that the marble is a little slippery. Thank Rao, you are okay."

"yes."

"I came here to tell you and Kara if she is hearing, come to Rao's temple, I will see you in an hour," she replied.  
"okay fine" she controlled her laugh "we will be there"

And then they both heard the women stepping out of the area.

"thank Rao you are okay" Kara mocked.  
"shut up" Lena rolled her eyes.  
"make me" and then both were kissing again desperately.

"Before we go, I want to complete this" she kissed Lena again.

After an hour of more sex and orgasms, the love birds came out of their room. She seemed so happy; both the women had a satisficing smile. when she reached the destination, they saw aura waiting. Kara decides to wear a white gown and Lena a grey one, both were little to no makeup. They held each other's hand and internally supporting each other. 

"here you are. I was waiting for both of you. let's get inside and pray to Rao" aura suggested. When she saw them.  
Lena was not sure what to do, she looked at Kara, Kara sat on the ground and Lena did the same, Kara once after a little while glances at the women. Kara smiled how Lena was trying to pay respect to the one Kara prayed to, "I am sorry if I offended anyone here. I am not sure what I am doing" she whispered in Kara's ears. And for a moment, she zoned out to last night and this morning, how are adorable women moan her name while she fucked her senselessly.

"concentrate on the things that make you calm. And meditate" Kara whispered to Lena and Lena smile and agreed.  
"though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays. We are never lost, never afraid. For we shrink not under the sun of righteousness. Rao binds us to those I love. He gives us strength when we have none. And the drakes place, he guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all his love is eternal. And we shall rise, a fire in his hearth, boring and free."  
It was pace when Lena opened her eyes, she felt better. She was not thinking any negative thoughts and she felt much happier. Kara turned to Lena   
"How was it?" she asked.

"it was nice, I like it."  
When they were talking Kara saw her childhood best friend smiling and waving when they left the temple. Alura was with them too. "it's good to see you" the shooter woman smiled at all the three women.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I came here," Kara replied.  
"oh,"  
Everyone turned to look at Alura. "Lena, child, I think you are exposed to the toxic harem-el. Look at you, your skin is completely red and purple, she... is it hurting child?" aura asked it with so much concern at Lena's heart dropped.

"I am not sure what you are talking about," Lena replied smiling but confused.

"don't worry I have a basic medical study I can help" she turned to look at the back when Kara followed her to, turns out that was not a reaction, tharra understood when her eyes glance randomly at Kara's neck too. she gave Kara a knowing smirk. "Alura, don't worry, it's just a mild reaction, I will give her medication. You don't have to worry about anything," she replied assuring the older women.

Alura took a deep relief sigh, "thank Rao you are okay" she smiled at the women,  
"aura Zor-el, the high council's meeting is in few minutes" a young boy of nearly eighteen years reminded. The oldest woman turned to look at her daughter "I will be back soon; you both can visit are if you want. I apologize, but I have to attend this."

"Mother doesn't worry, we will be fine," Kara assured.  
When Kara turned to look at tharra and Lena, she could see a red blush on Lena's cheek and a huge smirk in tharra's mouth. "I hope you both enjoyed your night in Argo." She spoke it in a very teasing way.  
Kara tied to reply but she didn't know what to say to her. She heard tharra again, "I am glad that you both are happy, you both deserve it, Lena." tharra turned to Lena "I don't know you that well but I can say that my friend here is very happy with you that makes me happy too."  
"you two look adorable together." she finally replied. As the couple- no the couple of best friends look at each other. 

the day was really good for both of them, Lena was free today, one of her work friends suggested her to take one day off as the maximum of the work is done they just had to final check the whole thing. that's all.   
so Lena did, kara showed her things, talked about her life in krypton. it was true that kara was truly honest with Lena. this was pretty and awesome and that is all that Lena wanted.  
they were walking when kara spoke after a long silence "Lara would be so happy that we are together now." she smiled.  
Lena looked at the blonde and saw so much relief and so much happiness but Lena's mind was working somewhere entirely else.  
she said nothing.

after that Lena just thought about her and Lara their whole walk, she was constantly thinking about one thing what next?  
when kara came to Lena's quarters, she gave an awkward smile and Lena did the same. Then something happened,   
"kara wait."  
kara's legs froze. she turned and looked at the innocent face. "okay"  
Lena took a deep breath and looked "I can't do this." her voice cracked a little.  
"wait what?" kara was now confused.

"I can't be with you. we can't be together." Lena replied without hesitation but her eyes were wet.  
"But why? what did I do, I am so sorry Lena if I did or say something that you didn't like I am sorry if I looked or maybe touched you and made you feel uncomfortable in any manner"

"I don't have answers to your questions" Lena answered with a cold voice.  
"We can work things out Lena whatever you want I am up for it." kara felt desperate and scared. she didn't know what just happened and why Lena was acting so strange. "talk to me, Lena. what is wrong? talk to me."

"what do you want me to say, huh?" her teary eyes said a lot that her voice was unable to, Lena snapped "what do you want me to say?" she yelled. "that...that I am scared that I will lose you again and that you are the most important person in the entire universe and can't fucking lose you" she cried, kara said nothing. "why do you have feelings for me kara? what I am to you, why I am so important. I am no one."  
"Lena..."

"no, today I will say and you will listen." here was the rage in Lena's eyes but that rage was not for kara it was on herself. " do you want to hear that you are the best thing that happened to me, that I know that, my mother and brother will kill you if they find out about you and me, what do you want me to say, huh?"

"that I love you and I can't live without you." she felt in her knees her eyes staring at the ground., "I love you kara Danvers and I don't know when and how this happened and I don't know what should I do with this overwhelming love." there was a silence.  
"here it is I said it."

"you know I thought fucking you I might lose my interest in you and I thought that this attraction and this love was just for sex but how much of a fool I am." she laughed bitterly "because I fell for you and I don't know the way out of it"

"I am in love with a person that I tried to kill, think of this, how twisted I am. you still want me. I am nothing but a rotten apple in the basket that will eventually rot every other apple." she looked at kara, her eyes were red, her cheeks wet with tears her nose, her lips were red, she didn't know what she wanted now, "I am not...I am not worth it."

kara knew Lena was broken she knew that Lena needed love and care that she never found from her abusive family.  
"Lena you are worth it." she walked toward Lena sat on the ground rubbed her shoulder. "I love you Lena and people do shitty things that don't mean that they are not worth it."

she cupped her cheek "you are not week Lena. and you are not just anyone you are the Lena fucking Luthor." there was a determination in kara's eyes. Lena didn't look at her, "Lena...Lena" kara said with a firm voice.

"look at me." the raven-headed looked "don't you dare question yourself again." she smiled as a single drop of tear fell from her eyes.   
kara filled the gap between them as both their lips touched each other, the kiss was tender and soft, this was so delicate that Lena didn't know what will happen next, she grabbed kara close deepening the kiss. 

"what I am gonna do with you?" Lena asked as they both parted kara chuckled.   
"don't leave me. stay with me tonight. I just want to feel you, please kara." Lena begged.  
"Okay," kara carried Lena to her bead with a bridal carry she placed Lena and wrapped her like a burrito and then cuddled her. her warmth gave Lena the strength to sleep. 

kara kissed her forehead. both stayed that way for very long, as the night fell they feel asleep in their arms. 

When kara woke up she saw Lena still sleeping and clinging to her like a baby koala. "good morning" Lena's voice was sleepy but her eyes were still closed but there was a smile. "good morning baby" kara replied kissing her forehead.

"I am shocked to see the Lena fucking Luthor is so clingy" she smiled.

"because you are fucking Lena Luthor." Lena replied in a sleepy voice which seems so cute, kara snort. "if you said this to anyone I will eat all your potstickers" lena warned.

"Okay," she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all i am sorry for late update.  
> second this was my second smut and i know i am bad at it. sorry for that.  
> my apologies for any grammatical errors  
> "cheh bem vo skilor rrip ieiu" = "it's good to see you mother."  
> "rrip vahdhah unah" = "you too child."  
> share your thoughts in the comment section.  
> thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> for easy understanding.   
> the reality brainy know is now different because he stayed here with the super friend while winn went with the legionnaires. so he know things from the future which are still uncertain the future he may know might be altered now.  
> lara's reality is the actual reality which is now replaced by another. because lena and kara's conflict.


End file.
